


Into the Lumos

by WaterlilyRose



Series: In the Name of Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff and Angst, Grown up mature relationships are hard, Hogwarts, Multi, Professors, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: What happens after the Happily Ever After? Ren and Rey during their life at Hogwarts.Follow up to Nocturnal Studies and Other Peculiar Magic. Star Wars in a Harry Potter world.





	1. O n e

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [走入荧光闪烁之处](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399455) by [BerylAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn)



> Hey guys. 
> 
> So I'm not well. Like hideously sick (little tip: don't ever warm up rice a little bit. Cook it within an inch of its life. Or you will end up with food poisoning that will leave you on the floor.)
> 
> So I thought - what cheers me up? That's right. Kudos and comments. So I'm gonna post this as a multi-chapter rather than a huge one-shot. Besides I loved working on this so much.

The room that she had been designated in The Leaky Cauldron had not changed much, Rey reflected. It was the same one that she had sometimes occupied in between her Auror missions. Same old bedspread, same creaky third floorboard, same lack of colour and poor housekeeping. There had been a time where Rey had tried with all her might to spruce up the dingy rooms with her own personal touches. Now, she left the place as bare as she found it. This was not her home. She had left her home behind on a train.

 

Her meeting with the Minister of Magic was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. Staggeringly quick in terms of appointments. But then again, so much had changed. And the sooner she could get her business over and done with, the better.

 

It was like a wound that refused to stop bleeding. Oh how she missed it all already. The walls of the castle. The constant chatter of bustling crowds of students. Warm chambers. The smell of delicious food. Him.

 

She missed him so much. After a year of being in his general vicinity, of being enemies, then educators, then lovers, she found herself feeling something akin to grief at being apart from him. His touch was starting to ebb away from her skin and she wanted to claw at it to get it back.

 

Rey shook herself. This was ridiculous. Beyond silly. It had been barely six hours and she hadn’t left him behind indefinitely. She was going back for Merlin’s sake! That was the entire point of her coming here in the first place. To tender her resignation and do things properly. Godric forbid that anything went wrong and she was forced to leave her post during school time to sort it out. She had taken the train with the students to see to it. The Floo Network would have been better but it had been disabled after Leia Organa-Solo had left the premises. Best to be safe in terms of security, Professor Skywalker had insisted.

 

She unpacked a few of her belongings and contemplated going for a stroll through Diagon Alley. Florean Fortesque had a new brand of salted caramel ice cream that kept refilling whenever you saw the bottom of the bowl. And Poe’s latest book was out in Flourish and Blotts. But that sort of activity took energy that Rey just didn’t have to spare. Plus it was nearly dusk and the shops would be closing soon.

 

Undressing and partaking in a long hot bath, she plaited her hair and padded back into the hotel room in her towel. She looked idly for her pyjamas in her trunk when her hand brushed against a silken top. She narrowed her eyes; that didn’t feel like anything she owned. It felt too expensive and most of her clothes were made of rough cotton.

 

Pulling out the garment, she let it drape downwards. And her heart gave a lurch at the sight of what she held.

 

It wasn’t hers.

 

Ren’s robe was so long that she had to reach her arms up so that it wouldn’t drag completely over the dusty floor. It was black and designed to look forbidding: it succeeded.

 

She hadn’t packed this knowingly. It must have been when she’d been tossing items in without checking. And it had been folded neatly so may have got mixed up without her knowing. Ren always tended to fold his clothes before coming to bed. It was a quirk of his that she had always found amusing. Now she was desperately grateful for this and her inability to concentrate in the days preceding her departure.

 

Dropping her towel, she wrapped the robe around her. It was far too big and she looked like a child in her mother’s dressing gown. But it was soft all over and smelt so much like him that she felt faint. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend he was holding her.

 

So she did just that. Climbing into bed, she covered every piece of her body in his gown and closed her eyes tight. Sandalwood filled her nostrils and a longing that nearly sent her into tears grabbed her. A part of her wanted to take advantage. To slip her hands under the robe, to close her eyes even tighter and pretend he wasn’t just holding her. To pretend he was touching her. Sweeping his fingers down her neck, over her breasts, teasing her nipples and dipping into her wet lips where she was already clearly hungry and drooling for him down below. But she stayed her hand.

 

No. No, if she was away from him, she wasn’t going to do a damn thing. He’d started this and he would bloody finish it. And finish it well.

 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she imagined a more peaceful and less passionate setting. A setting where they had once sat together and watch flowers bloom in a dark and forbidding forest. The smell of daffodils and the presence of safety consumed her.

 

Eventually her eyes became less tense and she drifted into a contented but lonely sleep.

 

* * *

 

Rey woke to the sounds of muffled talking from outside her window. She blinked several times then shrugged to herself. It was rare for Diagon Alley to be this busy this early but not unheard of.

 

Sighing with lost sleep, Rey turned over in bed. It took a moment for her to remember what she was doing back in The Leaky Cauldron and another for her to release just what today meant.

 

She got out of bed and took off Ren’s cloak. She tucked it under her pillow to keep it safe and to preserve the smell a little longer. If it rubbed off onto her pillows, she could bare the loss of scent from the robes.

 

Rey got up and dressed in a rather sombre black dress and heels. She wasn’t fond of wearing things like these (especially on a day she wasn’t teaching) but she felt that it was the least the Minister of Magic deserved. She probably wouldn’t accept her resignation any better if she was dress in holey jeans and scuffed trainers. Even if it was to stay at her wayward son’s side.

 

The noise outside seemed to be growing and she was just about to contemplate taking a peak out of the window to see what all the commotion was when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and smiled benignly at the Innkeeper Wuher. He wasn’t the most friendly looking sort of guy and had an eversion to pets staying in his inn but was more or less alright. Yet today, he looked both worried and rueful.

 

“Going out in this, Miss Kenobi?” He asked, sounding astonished.

 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Wuher shook his head. “You’re a braver person than me.” He mused. “I wouldn’t go out there for all the Galleons in Gringotts!”

 

“It’s just a bunch of people being loud.” Rey dismissed, not quite catching on to his defeated manner. And also wondering when he had started paying personal calls to his guests.

 

“Bunch of people who will hound you to the grave!” He corrected. “I’m surprised you’re not more flustered, Miss. It’s not everyone who becomes front page news on the Daily Prophet.”

 

Rey looked up at him. “I’m sorry? What did you say?”

 

Wuher went from red to white very quickly. “Oh dear. Didn’t you...” He trailed off. “No, of course you haven’t. You haven’t even come down to breakfast yet.” He motioned to the bed. “You best sit down. I’ll be back in a minute.” He left her doorway to go down the hall. Rey was tempted to run after him and demand what was going on but he was already gone.

 

The minute he was gone felt like a year. When he came back, he was holding a newspaper in his hands. He held it out to her nervously.

 

Rey snatched it and looked on the front page. And very nearly dropped it.

 

There on the front page was a moving picture that took up nearly the half the page. A moving picture of her. And of Ren.

 

The picture was of them standing very close and of her then taking hold of his cloak and pulling him into a deep kiss that was clearly not the sort that two platonic educators shared.

 

It was from yesterday when Ren had seen her off on the platform from Hogwarts. The kiss they had shared before she had boarded the train. One of the pupils had clearly had a camera.

 

The title took up nearly the other half of the page:

 

**EXPOSED: REN AND KENOBI’S SECRET AFFAIR!**

 

The noise and the people outside her window and surrounding Diagon Alley suddenly made sickening sense.

 

Rey tried to read the print of the actual story but her eyes wouldn’t focus and she would need to read it at least five times before any of it made sense. It was not a job she relished. She looked to Wuher who was looking sheepish and also a little stern.

 

There was judgement in his eyes. No one knew Ren’s true loyalties. And she couldn’t tell a soul as she had promised she wouldn’t. Which meant she would be seeing that look for a long time to come.

 

Somehow it helped Rey to draw herself up with all the dignity she possessed.

 

“Well, it saves us making any kind of announcement, doesn’t it?” She said in a voice that was meant to be carefree and instead only sounded a bit too high pitched. “And I have an appointment with the Minister.”

 

“You can’t go out in this!” Wuher insisted. “Even some of my other guests have been questioned if they’ve seen you.”

 

Rey wanted to dismiss this as nonsense but wasn’t completely naive. She was well aware of the interest the Daily Prophet tended to take in their favoured stories. Poe, Finn and herself were barely left alone after the Second Wizarding War came to an end. She wondered off-handedly what the papers would make of their little tête-à-tête when that was one day out in the open.

 

Sitting down heavily, Rey contemplated her options as Wuher went off to get her a cup of tea (once she’d offered him two Sickles of course). She could find a nice quiet corner and Apparate to the Ministry. But where? And she would still be faced with going up to the Minister’s rooms unnoticed. Maybe she could Floo in? Unlikely. Wuher didn’t have fireplaces installed for that kind of travel. He was worried people may sneak other witches and wizards in after finding two spinsters booking a twin room for the night and discovered that they had been housing over thirty of their friends for the privilege. But she had to see the Minister today!

 

Rey put her head in her hands. And what about Ren? Oh Godric, how would he react to this?

 

Wuher returned promptly with a cup of tea and a package.

 

“Owl just came. It’s addressed to you.” The package looked soft and squashy but Rey still took it with trepidation. It may be a bit early but you never knew what to expect via owl if you were a front page story.

 

She felt a little less foreboding when she saw that it came with the Ministry of Magic wax seal. So unlikely to be hate mail then.

 

She tore open the package and looked inside.

 

Wuher seemed taken aback by her hysterical laughing but probably put it down to the reporters outside. Rey didn’t correct him.

 

* * *

 

The atrium of the Ministry was as impressive as Rey remembered. It was all gleaming silver and marble. There was a flood of wizards and witches flooing in from various fireplaces. All seemed determined to start their day as soon as possible and no-one looked at Rey.

 

But that was probably because they couldn’t see her.

 

The Invisibility Cloak was long enough to completely cover her which was impressive as she was quite tall for a girl. She wondered if it might cover Ren as well then deduced it would. It had been in the Skywalker family for generations and it was rumoured that Vader himself used it with little to no trouble. He was rumoured to have been nearly seven foot but the armour he had worn may have helped that.

 

Rey was grateful to Leia for seeing her predicament as it had saved her no end of grief. Slipping away had been a doddle and had given her a sense of victory when she had passed the jostling reporters, all desperate to get a picture or a quote from her. As she was still housed in the Leaky Cauldron, no-one had bothered turning up here to wait. All the better.

 

Yet as she approached the main office, she began to feel a bit nervous. No doubt Leia had seen the papers and knew about her and Ren. While Rey had hardly been secretive while he’d been in the hospital ward, it may raise some uncomfortable questions all around.

 

She slipped in unnoticed (which was impressive as apparently the door had opened on its own with her hidden beneath the cloak) and found Leia Organa-Solo sat at her desk.

 

The tiny woman rarely wore professional witches robes these days if she was just doing admin or mandatory tasks. While she was known to have her hair done up and a rich purple gown on hand should she need it, she generally had her hair out of the way (yet still looking elegant) and wore clothes more suited to a maintenance engineer than the leader of the magical world. Yet there was still an undeniable aura of command about her. A demeanour that didn’t stamp its foot and demand attention. One that like her brother merely quirked its lips and said: “I’m in charge.”

 

Leia did not look up from her parchment when she spoke.

 

“Get here alright, Rey?”

 

Rey pulled the cloak off and revealed herself to the room.

 

“I’ve had better journeys.” Rey sighed, trying to smooth down her hair. “Thank you though. For sending this. It was a life saver.”

 

“I anticipated as much.” Leia put down her quill and looked up at Rey at last. “The Daily Prophet can be a little… relentless, shall we say.”

 

Rey thought ‘relentless’ was a bit tame but didn’t argue.

 

Leia sat back in her chair. “So… I assume you wanted to see me regarding your current position?”

 

Rey nodded and swallowed down a lump. Taking her carefully written statement of resignation from her pocket, she looked at it and then handed it to the Minister.

 

“I would like to formally resign my Auror position.”

 

“Fancy words, Kid.”

 

Rey looked up above Leia’s head and smiled. Han had sidled into his portrait above his wife’s desk and was casually eating an apple quite noisily. Leia looked up at him as though exasperated.

 

“Do you mind, dear? I’m working!”

 

“You carry on. Don’t mind me.” Han declared, taking another large (and noisy) bite of his apple. Leia wrinkled her nose and Rey had to stifle a giggle. No wonder he was often in his portrait on the Gryffindor Tower; his wife must have banished him whenever she had meetings.

 

Leia made a show of turning her back on her late husband and faced Rey once more.

 

“This is quite a big step Rey. I understand your devotion and love of the school… but are you ready to throw in your lot with Auror work altogether?”

 

Rey smiled almost wistfully. “Auror work was just something I went along with when the War was over because it felt like I should. I mean, I had fought and survived. Why not keep fighting and surviving? It felt all I really could do. The only option available to me. Now...” Rey shook her head. “Hogwarts is my home. And I couldn’t pick a better one. I love the class. I love my students. I love magic. Sometimes your first home will always be the best. The one you have to return to for you to belong.”

 

Leia smiled as though in understanding. Han looked impressed and showed his admiration by taking another noisy bite of the apple.

 

“You’ve clearly given it a great deal of thought, Rey. In which case, I will have you relieved of your duties.”

 

“Thank you.” Rey gushed. She had known there would be no opposition to her decision but it was wonderful to know she was free nonetheless. She held out the silvery cloak for Leia to take but the older woman shook her head.

 

“Keep it. Take it back with you. It’s a Skywalker family heirloom and Luke will probably want a turn anyway. He’s always complained about me not sharing the toys.”

 

Rey nodded. “Anything else?”

 

To this, both Han and Leia smiled.

 

“Give him a kiss from me.” Leia asked. “And tell him to start sending more owls. Once a month is better than nothing but is still not nearly enough.”

 

* * *

 

The grounds of Hogwarts were very beautiful in the summer months. The flowers bloomed with gusto, the mountains shone with greenery and even The Whomping Willow looked majestic… providing you didn’t stray too close.

 

Kylo Ren strode amongst it all but didn’t really see any of it. If anything, the beauty of the world around him just served to contrast violently with his own mood.

 

Six days… she’d been gone for six days.

 

Six miserable endless days.

 

There had been times where Ren had been [perfectly content with spending weeks upon weeks in his own company. Hours would melt into one another with him spent bent over a cauldron, trying to update and concoct new ways to better old methods. Nights could be spent reading in the dungeons and he sometimes lost track of what month it was with the monotony of his tasks. Now every minute felt like an hour and he was beyond desperate.

 

The Daily Prophet landing on his breakfast plate courtesy of R2-D2 flying overhead had been an appalling shock. They had been blatant, yes, but no-one should have got that photo. It was a moment between them that was special and private in his heart. To see it splashed upon the papers for the entire Wizarding world to see felt like it was now almost dirtied.

 

Professor Kanata had sent him out the hall to calm himself down. Luckily, the summer holidays meant he was devoid of an audience.

 

He’d read no papers since then but he still caught the sympathetic and sometimes surprised looks the other teachers gave him.

 

Luckily, Dameron and Finn had gone to Hogsmeade for the summer so he didn’t have to contend with them.

 

He’d kept the window to his rooms open so that BB8 could fly in. But nothing.

 

It had been six days. Why hadn’t she written?

 

At first, he adopted his uncle’s approach of rationality. This was probably as big a shock to her as it was to him to have it all out in the open. And she had gone to the Ministry to resign of course. That meant she had a busy time ahead of her. Maybe even difficult. Writing to him wouldn’t be a primary concern. It would to him of course…

 

But now, threads of doubt were creeping in. For he was getting worried. Nothing could have happened to her. He would have been told if it had. Which meant… maybe she didn’t want to write to him.

 

He’d sat down himself to write a letter of his own many times just last night. Every one had ended up balled up and thrown into the fire. There was a pettiness that he’d inherited from both his parents in him too. No, he wouldn’t break first. She had promised to send him an owl so he wasn’t going to appear desperate.

 

Except he was. Extremely so.

 

Where was she? How was she? Did she think of him? Was she having doubts?

 

Around and around his head this kept going round and round. Was this what madness was like?

 

Sitting down by the Black Lake, he stared out over the water.

 

Useless. He felt useless. With no homework to grade, no students to teach and no one to talk to; he was in purgatory and it was miserable.

 

“You shouldn’t scowl like that. Your face will stay that way you know.”

 

Ren whipped around to face the voice. Her voice. But there was no-one there.

 

Oh marvellous, he’d now gone completely mad(!)

 

But then there was a twitch of movement before him and out of nowhere, Rey revealed herself to him. She was clutching a silvery cloak that seemed to be the thing covering her.

 

Ren gaped looking at her. She looked a bit rumpled but was smiling like she’d just pulled a fantastic trick.

 

“What… how-”

 

“Apparently didn’t take as long as I feared. And this came in very handy for leaving unnoticed. That and your mother was kind enough to get the Floo Network open for me.”

 

She looked down at the cloak and held it out to him.

 

“This is yours. Your uncle doesn’t seem to have a need for it so…”

 

Ren wordlessly took the cloak and looked at it. The Invisibility Cloak. Yes, he’d heard of this. It was a family heirloom and very valuable.

 

It didn’t stop him tossing it on the floor though.

 

Rey looked aghast for a moment but then he didn’t see it as he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

 

“You came back.” He murmured as though in disbelief.

 

Rey put her arms around him and he felt safe at long last.

 

“Of course. I’m always going to come back for you.”


	2. T w o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> You guys are so lovely. Like I wish I would post Malteasers to all of you! I'm a lot better now but get tired easily and my eating habits are very dull shall we say. I don't think I'll be eating anything adventurous for quite a while. 
> 
> Been reading Harry Potter for the twentieth time while ill to try and keep the tone the same for the fic. Because J.K Rowling is a goddess and we must protect her at all costs!
> 
> This chapter was inspired by my tumblr buddy Jess444 when we discussed A Room with a View and that scene in the italian poppy field. I got listening to the music and an idea struck me so...
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey found herself pulled by Ren into a copse of trees not far from the Black Lake. At first she wondered if he was leading her to a shortcut back to the castle and was willing to keep in step with him. However she found herself pushed up against an old oak tree by him and her mouth seized as though her breath was all that kept him from suffocating. The light was blocked out above them as the trees seemed to house them away from the world and wild flowers bloomed along with soft looking moss beneath her feet.

 

Rey threaded her fingers through his hair and let their need for one another become reacquainted. With her back against old bark and her front trapped by a wall of muscle, she was the definition of being between a rock and a hard place.

 

It was only when she felt hands tugging up her robes to expose her legs that she had an idea of exactly why she’d been led here.

 

“We… we can’t.” Rey gasped, half out of shock at his blatancy and half out of delight as he began to feast and lick at her neck which despite her protests, made her head loll backward which allowed him better access.

 

“There’s no one here. No-one around.” Her skirt was pushed up.

 

“There’s… always… someone- Oh!” She moaned as he ran his fingers up and down her knickers.

 

“Not here. Not at Hogwarts. Safest place around.” He managed in short bursts before launching himself back to her lips as though she’d made a single sign of wanting to escape him.

 

“Ren… Ren, if someone sees...” For despite her excitement (and Godric help her, that was unmistakeable) there was also a trickling of fear. Not of Ren. She wasn’t afraid of Ren anymore and she knew he would stop if she really put up even the slightest resistance – which as she was now digging her hands beneath his own robes, she wasn’t achieving at the moment. No, but…

 

Ren pulled away from her and looked right at her. His dark brown, nearly black, eyes meeting her hazel ones.

 

“This isn’t the first time, you know.” He whispered sounding almost resigned. “I’ve been hunted before. When I first came here.”

 

The public. The papers. They probably had tried to follow him to Hogwarts. To take pictures and sell their idea of ‘juicy’ stories.

 

“My uncle has set up strong charms around the castle. It stops any… undesirables getting in. And believe me, we caught a few.”

 

Rey could only imagine. Ren’s solitude was becoming more relatable by the moment. He didn’t trust anyone because no-one had proved trustworthy for years. It had only been the dwindling lack of interest in Ren and the unfortunate camera habits of a student that had landed them in this predicament in the first place. She considered grabbing The Invisibility Cloak from the ground by their feet to hide them. But she’d never liked blankets covering their bodies when they indulged in this. It felt impractical and a bit pointless as they always fell off in the end.

 

The next kiss that Ren gifted Rey was feather light and not meant to seduce but rather to earn trust.

 

“I wouldn’t risk anyone seeing this side of you. I’m far too jealous. Too possessive. Trust me.”

 

And, despite herself, she did. She did trust him.

 

She let her knickers be yanked clean off her body and her leg hiked up. The feel of his member being released prompted her to gasp in delight and the moment he sheathed himself inside her again made them both moan with what was a cocktail of delight and relief.

 

Surrounded by nature and dwarfed in his arms, Rey let herself forget everything that happened beyond these trees. She clung to his shoulders and let him remind her just what she’d missed. His cut off groans and the shock of sparks that had her grinding her hips even harder went beyond anything she had come to expect from life, magical or otherwise.

 

The perfume from the flowers and the shade from the trees were her haven and this man was her treasure. She’d use her wand on anyone who tried to take him away.

 

The very idea of it made her dig her nails into his shoulders as though to pin him close. She may have broken the flesh as she felt something wet and warm dribble against her fingertips and Ren growled a moan that sounded like he was battling pain.

 

He finished quicker than normal but rubbed the front of her mound viciously as though disgusted with his lack of self control and determined to make amends for it. Rey, who had always found outer stimulation her own crux anyway, whimpered and howled as she found her own finish with him still inside her body. The subsequent flutter of her walls squeezing him made Ren stiffen again but he didn’t move to take her again.

 

The dampness that had been left between her legs brought Rey more happiness than it should have.

 

He’s mine, she smirked to herself, and I don’t care who knows it.

 

* * *

 

Such happiness can’t last indefinitely however and you can’t always hide amongst the flowers to escape reality.

 

Rey woke up and took a moment to remember where she was. Then she had to adjust her eyes in order to see where she was.

 

They had stolen back to Ren’s apartments in the dungeons as they were closest. Rey had never visited Ren’s rooms before and a part of her could see why. While the bed she was lain in was quite comfortable, it didn’t scream of home or even of anything nurturing. She hadn’t seen much of it (only the hallway and his bedroom) but if the rest of the apartments were like this, they were of dark colours of black, grey or swamp green and completely devoid of light.

 

Quietly, so not to wake up the sleeping man beside her, she slipped out of bed and picked up his discarded robe off the floor. He hadn’t cared enough to fold them tonight.

 

She walked with soft light feet down the corridor which was bare and not adorned with any portraits. All the better. She didn’t fancy doing a walk of shame while half the Skywalker ancestry judged her from a canvas.

 

His sitting room in his chambers was a little better than what she had seen so far but they may have been due to the touch of a roaring fire. Nowhere looked truly terrible while a fire burned in the corner. It was again decked out in black and swamp green but didn’t look damp and there were even a few old throw carpets on the stone floors. Judging by the wear and tear look of them they were older than Ren himself. The walls were completely invisible to her though as they were lined with cover after cover with books. All were leather bound and looked forbidding; closer inspection revealed that they were all spell books and potion books. None looked very friendly. There were title’s like _Madam Bogsnack’s Handy Potions to Ruin Your Enemy’s Digestive System, Terrible Curses and how to Counter-Act Them_ and _Handy Quick Meals at the Flick of the Wand for the Wizard on the Go._ That last one looked as though it might have been given to him and didn’t look very well-read. But he did live in a castle run by House Elves – cooking wasn’t an essential skill.

 

Rey ran her fingers over the old encrusted volumes as though trying to catch hold of Ren’s essence and interests by touching them. Then Rey spotted something that she found remarkable: there was a stack of vinyl records in a corner. It was only then that Rey recognised an old stereoscope with a large brass cone at the top was beside the fireplace. It wasn’t exactly like finding an iPod but it still felt as remarkable to her. Kneeling down desperately, Rey looked at the music that he had collected.

 

She had never imagined he would be bopping around to Kings of Leon or something but even she was surprised at how high brow his music was. They all seemed to be opera singers and Italian or French. Most of the covers of the vinyls bore pictures of grand ladies dressed in furs and a bit too much make-up. All stationary and evidently Muggle artists. Even more surprising. Rey picked up one that didn’t seem to have much dust on it and read the title.

 

Kiri te Kanawa - “ _Chi il bel sogno di Doretta_ ”

 

Almost without realising what she was doing, she slid out the huge disc and placed it onto the player. Careful to turn down the volume as much as she could, she placed the needle onto the spinning disc and listened.

 

The music wasn’t in English but some things you didn’t need a translator to understand. The richness of the emotion as the woman sung with gusto was enough to steal Rey’s breath. She did idly wonder how someone could sing that high without hurting themselves but forgot about that soon enough. Instead, she watched the record spin and the music play.

 

She was so transfixed that she didn’t see that she was no longer alone until the song was over.

 

“Enjoying yourself?”

 

Rey whirled around. Ren was stood in the doorway, looking tired and a bit surprised but not angry. He was shirtless and only wearing his black trousers which prompted Rey to briefly forget what she was thinking about.

 

“I… I was...” What was she doing? Spying basically. But that didn’t sound so friendly.

 

“Search if you like.” Ren dismissed sounding uninterested.

 

“I’m sorry. But I’ve never been here before. I wanted to see.” She looked down at the stereoscope again. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“That’s alright.” He looked at the records and went a bit pink in the cheeks. Rey, finding this to be the most interesting thing she’d ever found with Ren, was keen to ask questions.

 

“There are Muggle records. Operas.”

 

“Yes.” He murmured.

 

“I thought you didn’t like Muggle things.”

 

“I generally don’t. Muggle things are slower and harder to use. But...” He shrugged. “I found them when I was very young. Just sort of… kept them.”

 

“Where would you find music like these?”

 

Ren shuffled and looked uncomfortable. Rey was worried he was going to say he stole it from some Muggle victims of Snoke’s when he answered: “They were my grandmother’s.”

 

Rey blinked. Although it was a well-known fact that Ren had idolised his grandfather, the famous Dark Wizard Lord Vader, very little was said about his grandmother. Mainly because she had been as unlike Vader as it was possible to be.

 

Padmé Amidala had been one of the most famous Hufflepuffs. Indeed, she was actually a good reason why people stopped calling Hufflepuffs’ idiots. It was rumoured that she had been descended from Helga Hufflepuff herself and she embodied its values. She had been kind, hard-working, honourable and very fair. She’d also been clever enough to be a Ravenclaw and brave enough to be in Gryffindor. Indeed, the Sorting Hat had had a terrible time trying to choose which house to put her in. She’d been sat on that stool at the age of eleven with the hat covering her pretty face for a full five minutes. Mon Mathma had actually been worried that it had broke or died (if hats could die) and the Sorting Hat had been rumoured to have started swearing. But in the end, she wore the badger as her emblem and the Sorting Hat would nod proudly at the memory of a very good decision indeed. Even if had taken a while…

 

Padmé Amidala had grown up beautiful and she had been a Head Girl when a young Anakin Skywalker had spotted her as a young First Year. He’d never forgot her and, when they met again, he’d been determined to have her.

 

So it had come to pass that she had married him. And had given birth to two of the most important magical beings in the modern world: Luke and Leia Skywalker. She’d never seen them grow to be a day old having died after giving birth to them. Some said that Vader had been responsible for her death. Many said that her death had been the last shred of light in him extinguished.

 

Her ghost didn’t frequent the castle and there were no portraits of her anywhere. Professor Skywalker hadn’t allowed it.

 

“Sometimes,” he’d explained to Rey when she was a twelve year old, “death is not the worst fate a person can suffer. But rather being forced to live and see more hurt and more injustice. Some people are better off resting. For it is truly in peace.”

 

Yet now, Rey saw that the golden memory of Padmé's life had not left Ren untouched entirely.

 

“She had owned a little cottage in Naboo. It’s a Wizarding village with flowers and stuff.” Ren explained sounding more uncomfortable by the minute. “She was going to raise my mother and uncle there. After… my uncle went there. Just to see. And he found them. He was fond of the music so took them. And then I got into them when I was young. He gave them to me to keep. I think he was trying to encourage some of her values in me. It didn’t work but...”

 

Rey touched his arm to stop him sinking into a world of darkness once again.

 

He sighed and sat in the armchair. “The papers...”

 

Rey flushed, “I didn’t think anyone would… well, obviously they would see but I didn’t know someone had a camera.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault” Ren dismissed, “but we will need to be watchful. The castle is safe and most of the teachers will be leaving soon. So we should be left alone.”

 

Rey quirked her lips. The entire of Hogwarts to themselves. No teachers, no students, just the two of them. Able to go into any room, any corridor, explore and make mischief; whatever they wanted.

 

“So… an entire castle to ourselves eh?” Rey mused, perching herself on Ren’s lap. He looked up at her with wide eyes. “Whatever will we do with all that time?” She mused, letting her fingers walk up his chest.

 

Ren gulped. Rey laughed.


	3. T h r e e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I love writing this AU. My two fave fandoms (i'm determined to get tattoos honouring both one day). Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rey forgot how much fun it was to run around the corridors. Unburdened by her witches cloak that she wore while teaching, she now dressed in plain tunics and Muggle jeans and shoes. They were more comfortable to her and ensured that she could get about without falling. And Ren had warned that he would always be around to cast an Arresto Momentum charm.

 

This was slightly redundant warning as he was always in her presence nowadays. It was normally him she was running from, laughing madly.

 

The last of the teachers had departed to their respective homes and the only request Skywalker had made had been to ‘please don’t blow up anything too valuable. Magical artefacts don’t grow on trees.’

 

Blowing up anything wasn’t at the forefront of Rey’s mind at that moment. Not unless Ren cheated anyway.

 

It was a very odd thing having the castle totally empty save for a few ghosts and the house elves who considered not preparing a banquet for over five hundred noisy students a holiday in itself. But as soon as the oddness wore off, Rey began to love it. It felt like the entire castle was a fortress for the outside world. She’d asked BB8 not to bring any newspapers to the school; she didn’t want anything to spoil her fun.

 

Ren seemed a bit more accustomed to the solitary atmosphere. He was the only teacher who never left the grounds after all. But Rey caught him looking at her a lot. A look of disbelief was on his face. Like he couldn’t believe she was actually here.

 

They didn’t spend anymore time in the dungeons but Rey dragged his vinyl collection upstairs with her. He seemed reluctant as though sunlight might tarnish his grandmother's memory but Rey was determined.

 

“Yellow and black are the Hufflepuff colours.” She said determinedly. “I think Amidala would have liked to see the sun now and again.”

 

It also played into her hands for her next plan: she wanted to spend a night in every room in the castle.

 

Again, Ren had looked at her like she was mad but agreed anyway. He would have agreed to anything she suggested no matter how ludicrous. With the records under her arm, their first night was spent in the Hufflepuff common room.

 

The basement was a slightly dark but jovial setting. There were a vast amount of potted plants and flowers all around them. Ren didn’t seem to want to touch anything encase he broke it. Or maybe he felt it was wrong to touch.

 

Rey listened to the records, that night to a French opera, and asked him gently what he had been told about his grandmother.

 

All he had been told was she was beautiful, and good, and sad.

 

The next night was easier as they stayed in the Ravenclaw Common Room. The place was a midnight blue, surrounded by bookshelves and had a ceiling like the Great Hall. There were stars above them. Ren seemed more pre-disposed to this setting.

 

In every room, they found out new information about each other.

 

Rey found out that Ren would have liked to have been sorted into Ravenclaw. Ren found out that the Sorting Hat teetered only briefly between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for Rey – only to decide Rey was too much of a magnet for trouble for any other house.

 

In the Slytherin Common Room, Rey spoke of the time her and Finn had broken into the Slytherin Dorm. Ren talked of how it had felt like the first real home he had ever had.

 

In the Great Hall, Rey spoke of her desire to spend the school summer holidays there when she was young. Ren admitted, albeit grudgingly, that he had always been both jealous and exasperated by Gryffindor bravery. (“You lot don’t think!” He’d said as a means for his animosity. “What’s the point of being brave if it will just get you killed?”)

 

The only room that they didn’t go into was the Gryffindor Common Room. And that was because there was only one way in. And only one person who could let them in.

 

“He could open the door and then scuttle off if you like. And then you could come out from around a corner-”

 

“No.” Ren said flatly.

 

“Ren, you promised you would-”

 

“I know what I promised.” He cut in. “But I’m not ready. Please, Rey, understand that on this I won’t be manipulated or cajoled.”

 

Rey had wanted to argue but thought better of it.

 

The exploring didn’t end there. It felt a bit like being a teenager again. Anywhere they found was a spot to act like the most ridiculous teenage cliché. They made love in every place they slept. Ren would slip his hand between her legs in the Quiddich stands. Rey would taste him in the bathrooms. He would return the favour on the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

 

Some of the ghosts had started to make a lot of noise before they came around a corner. There had been one too many run-ins where, although dead, ghosts would exclaim they had now seen everything. Master Yoda had even started to speak the right way round when he had come across Rey and Ren doing something extremely unprofessional in the Great Hall.

 

Rey had started to contemplated sending BB8 for a consignment of Muggle energy drinks. Ren didn’t understand how drinking his week’s supply of sugar in a can would help and Rey didn’t explain.

 

But it wasn’t all mindless sex. There were other ways that the summer felt like the happiest of her life. They would climb the Astronomy Tower and look up at the twinkling stars that beamed down at them from up high. Ren knew more about the moons of Jupiter than anyone she had ever met and could tell the weather at just a glance at how the stars were positioned. They kept an eye on the Greenhouses to see how the Mandrakes were coming along. They ate at the head table together and discussed Quiddich stats. For those six weeks, they were alone, they had magic and yet they were a completely normal couple. Rey would shove her freezing feet under Ren’s legs to warm up and Ren would inhale deeply between her shoulder blades. His favourite scent that always soothed him after a bad dream.

 

For Rey did see first hard that the effects of the Second Wizarding War had not left him altogether. In their preoccupation, Ren had neglected to brew enough Dreamless Sleep Draughts to sustain him and one night Rey saw the look of panic on his face when he saw he was all out.

 

“It’s only one night. And you’ve had a good few days.” Rey had reasoned from her place in her bed. It was one of the nights they had decided to sleep in her quarters and the rich red and gold was nurturing and cosy. Much better than his freezing and drab basement rooms.

 

How foolish she had been. He’d fallen asleep quite easily. But Rey was woken by him kicking, trembling and moaning in his sleep. Rey had blindly cast a Lumos charm and tried to touch him. Her hand came away damp; he was covered in cold sweat.

 

Rey managed to wake up and his eyes flew open. He was gasping.

 

Rey had fetched him some water and stroked his hair to try and soothe him.

 

“I… I thought that… if I was here… if you were somewhere a bit nicer...” Rey stammered.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Ren whispered sounding so defeated Rey wanted to cry. He pointed to his forehead. “In here I’m alone. It doesn’t matter where I am.”

 

He took some Muggle sleeping tablets (which he eyed suspiciously) and managed to fall into a tense sleep. Rey however didn’t sleep nearly at all. It had been arrogant to believe she was enough to chase away all his demons. Even if she could make him happy in the day, not even Legilimens could prevent his nightmares.

 

The next day Ren spent the day brewing in the dungeons. Rey didn’t interrupt.

 

That day she had decided to go down to the gamekeeper’s hut. Chewbacca also spent his time in the school grounds during the summer holidays. Mainly he spent it in the Forbidden Forest letting his werewolf tendencies come out to play for a time or looking after the dangerous creatures who he counted as pets.

 

He let out a rather high-pitched growl at the sight of Rey. He gave her a big hug that was like exchanging affection with a huge bear skin rug.

 

She spent her time feeding the pumpkin patch, helping Chewie restring her crossbow and having tea in his hut. He offered her Womprat for tea but she politely declined.

 

It was getting dark when she finally came out of the hut for the journey home. She was saying her goodbyes to Chewie when she saw him look very grave. Rey followed his gaze.

 

Ren was standing about twenty feet away. He’d clearly come to find Rey but was not willing to venture any closer. Rey gulped.

 

Chewie had been his father’s greatest friend. Ren had killed Han (albeit out of mercy).

 

Rey tried to make the situation easier by promptly moving away towards Ren and seemed to want to tug him to the castle. But a loud drawling moan from Chewie stopped them. He was coming closer and looking fully werewolf. Rey was beginning to regret restringing his crossbow.

 

Ren didn’t move and let Chewie come up to him. It wasn’t every day when someone made Ren look short.

 

He made several loud growls. And then, to Rey’s amazement, Ren growled back in the same manner.

 

Ren knew Wookie. Of course, Wookie language had probably been his first words!

 

The exchange look tense and emotionally charged. Chewie looked like he might cry and shake Ren by the ankles all at once. Ren looked prepared for a punch or maybe for the crossbow bolt to be used.

  
Then Chewie sighed. Growled something and waved his hand.

 

Ren began to turn as he had clearly been dismissed but then…

 

Rey nearly grabbed her wand as suddenly, too fast for someone so tall, Chewie reached forward and grabbed Ren. It took a few seconds for him to realise: Chewie was hugging Ren. Ren didn’t move at all as he was clearly as shocked as Rey. But he let Chewie pat him on the head and then abruptly turn away. The door of the hut slammed shut behind him.

 

Ren walked back to Rey on shaky feet and looked stunned. His eyes looked a bit shiny.

 

They were at the school entrance when they spoke.

 

“He called me ‘Young Cub’.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Rey questioned.

 

“Young Cub, it was what he called me as a baby.” Ren said nothing else and Rey didn’t think she was capable of asking either.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, the summer holidays came to an end. The teachers began to trickle back into the school. They were all full of stories of their holidays and Rey listened with interest. Poe and Finn also came back and threw their arms around Rey. They had kept in touch by letter throughout it all but to see them was brilliant.

 

Yet there was something not quite right. The teachers were looking at them a bit nervously. And Finn and Poe looked jumpy and a bit over-bright.

 

They were in the Great Hall when Finn took her arm and looked at her intently.

 

“You are ready for next week then?” Finn coaxed.

 

“Of course, it will be nice to see the students and start a new year of learning.” Rey smiled.

 

“Yeah, yeah, but… you are ready?”

 

“Of course.” Rey said suddenly looking less confident. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

 

Finn’s mouth was working oddly. Like he had words he wanted to let burst forth.

 

“Some people might be a bit odd to you...” He looked at her meaningfully.

 

“It’s bound to be a bit of a shock.” Rey agreed, “I’m not an idiot.”

 

“Have you… have you read nothing at all over the summer?” He asked sounding a bit too desperate to sound light and airy.

 

“No,” Rey wrinkled her nose, “I don’t want to read speculation about what me and Ren might have been up to.”

 

“Right. Right. Rey, I need to tell you something-”

 

“Finn!” Poe burst forth striding towards them. “What are you-”

 

“I’ve got to Poe!” Finn launched straight away. “It’s cruel if we don’t tell her!”

 

“We agreed Finn!”

 

“No, _you_ agreed.”

 

“Boys!” Rey broke in. “Tell me what?”

 

Finn stared at Poe meaningfully. Poe sighed in a defeated manner. Maz, the Divination professor, had come up during the saga.

 

“Time for some honesty I believe.” Maz sounded as tired as Poe. She whistled with her fingers and tawny owl landed on the head table. She gave instructions and it flew away again. Rey looked at Ren who had also approached and was somewhat appeased to see he looked as confused as she was.

 

The owl was back quite soon with a huge bundle grasped in its talons. He was carrying a tied bundle of newspapers. He dropped them on the table and flew off again.

 

“You better see, my child.” Maz gestured to the pile.

 

Rey sighed and stepped forward. She expected to see trashy headlines about their ‘Hogwarts Love Nest’ and all that rubbish.

 

If only…

 

The papers all had different headlines, clearly editions from the summer that she had asked BB8 not to bring, but their headlines were all about her and Ren. There were ‘exclusive’ interviews with people she had never met in her life detailed their affair and adding fabricated lies. Speculation about Ren’s loyalties. And then it turned to Rey’s loyalties. How maybe Rey had colluded with the Death Eaters from the beginning and her arrival at Hogwarts was a mere conclusion to a seven year plan!

 

Then the last paper: a call for parents to not send their children to a school that clearly condoned such dangerous loyalties.

 

Rey dropped the last paper and felt like she might faint. For all her fears, she had never thought the response would be this damning.

 

Ren was gaping openly at the papers, clearly in the same frame of mind and then he overtook Rey in emotion and looked like was ready to Avada the next reporter he came across on the spot.

 

“WHAT IN [GODRIC](mailto:GODRIC@S)’S NAME IS THIS?” He bellowed so loudly than his voice bounced off the Great Hall walls.

 

“Calm yourself Ren,” came a stern voice. Professor Skywalker had come into the hall, looking rather grave. Ren whirled on his uncle.

 

“Why were we not warned?” He demanded, clearly not ready to be reasonable.

 

“I’ve been sending you letters for weeks Ren.” He said calm as ever. “If you chose not to open them, that’s not my fault.”

 

Ren flushed and Rey saw that she hadn’t been the only one tampering with the post.

 

“Alright, fine,” Ren blustered, “but my mother… she should have censored some of this.”

 

“Oh believe me, she has.” Skywalker stated, “some of the worst were banned from ever going to print. This hasn’t been seamless however. Some have… even began to bring her loyalties into question.”

 

Rey felt sick. Leia was the Minister for Magic. And the son of prolific Death Eater. It was very clear that she might be in great political danger for stopping the print. And the students… would anyone even be on the Hogwarts train?

 

Feeling tears build quickly, but not wanting anyone to see her cry, she strode out of the Great Hall. She could hear Ren calling her but didn’t look back.

 

* * *

 

Ren had needed to spend about two hours locked in the combat room, throwing a variety of nasty hexes at dummies and the wall before he was fit to come out again. The room was in pieces and the training dummies were smoking on the ground.

 

Clinging to his wand, he took long deep breaths. This wasn’t fair.

 

He’d been called so many bad names in his life (some deserved) that fighting for his own name had become second nature. He’d not been looking forward to that name being dragged back into the public consciousness again. But Rey… Rey wasn’t meant to be dragged down by him.

 

She was part of the Golden Trio, for Merlin’s sake!

 

There was a knock on the door. Ren went to bark a ‘WHAT?’ when the door opened anyway and his uncle stepped in. His hard-won calm and conviction that everything will end well in the end was provoking to Ren. Yet he looked at his nephew with benign interest.

 

“Feeling better?”

 

He took in the destruction of the room with mild curiosity.

 

“Not much.” Ren gritted out.

 

“Yes. Your temper has always been something of a character flaw.”

 

“Can you blame me?” Ren snarled. “How dare they. How dare they!” He threw another hex with his wand at the wall which made a lot of light and noise but didn’t achieve anything.

 

“Yes, it is incredibly unfortunate. But sadly unsurprising. People will think the worst of others if it makes themselves feel better or amused.”

 

Ren felt his anger begin to die away. “What am I going to do?”

 

“That is entirely up to you, Ren. But if you were to ask my advice, I think you’ve lived as an unsung hero long enough.”

 

Ren was shaking his head.

 

“No. No! Life is… has been… quiet and dull. I like it. If I tell the truth-”

 

“-they will stop hounding Rey and maybe even you.”

 

“Or they might be worse than ever. I’ll never get peace.”

 

“Living in an enchanted castle is the quietest living there is. If you’re loved or loathed will make no difference.”

 

Ren sighed. He liked to be left alone and private. And an indignant part of him was feeling spiteful. He’d never had any say in his life and his decisions had generally been made for him. Wasn’t this meant to be his time? Shouldn’t he have a say?

 

Skywalker was approaching the door again. “Think it over. Or Rey may make the decision for you.”

 

And before Ren could ask what he meant his uncle was gone.

 

* * *

 

Ren eventually climbed up to where Rey’s dormitory was in order to speak to her. It was now dark out and he’d had enough time to vent his fury.

 

He walked into her dorm to a sight of chaos. Her clothes were all on her bed. And those that weren’t were being folded into a trunk. Rey was collected ornaments off her shelves.

 

She was packing.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Rey turned around. Her eyes looked bloodshot like she had been crying for a long time. But she looked determined and that scared Ren as much as the scene of packing.

 

“I’m going to Hogsmeade. Finn and Poe say I can stay there. And then I can apply to the Ministry for a new desk job.”

 

She resumed her collection of the ornaments off the shelf.

 

“You’re quitting?” Ren said in disbelief. “You never quit anything.”

 

“This isn’t anything.” Rey managed. “If no students come back, then there is no school. An institution over nine-hundred years old can’t fall for a mere couple. And you are only safe here. So I have to go.”

 

“So this is your answer?” He demanded sounding hysterical. “To give up on us?”

 

Rey bent over her trunk sighing. “I’m leaving the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. Not you. Hogsmeade is only about thirty minutes walk-”

 

“Fuck Hogsmeade!” Ren slammed the trunk shut to stop her incessant packing. “If you leave the castle, it will be the same result. I’ll lose you!”

 

“You can visit in the holidays-”

 

“Six weeks out of a year?”

 

“What else do you suggest Ren?!” Rey threw a book across the room in her frustration. “There is no other options available to us! You won’t tell the truth, and the pupils won’t come here with us both here; therefore we have to-”

 

“I’LL TELL THE TRUTH!”

 

His cry silenced whatever Rey was going to say. The pause that followed was incredibly pregnant.

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

“I do.” Ren said, slumping down on the bed. All his self-righteous anger was replaced with desperation. If she left him, what was the point in privacy? Of anything? “I’ll do it. I’ll tell the truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know! Comments are love!


	4. F o u r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thank you once again for your fab support. It means the absolute world to me. My tumblr is: https://waterlilyrose.tumblr.com/ I don't reply to comments as it inflates them and I think that's cheating. But give me a nudge if you have a question.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ren wrote a letter that night to the Ministry of Magic. To his mother actually. It was a short letter but to the point.

 

_It’s time. I can’t afford to lie anymore. Tell them the truth._

 

He went to sign his pseudonym but then paused and scribbled instead, _Ben._

 

He tied the letter to BB8’s leg and opened the window before he had a chance to change his mind. He watched the tiny owl grow smaller by the second as he soared above the turrets of the castle. He felt the movement of Rey coming behind him as though to watch her pet disappear as well. Like she needed to see it in order for it to be really true. Ben kept watching out of the open window until BB8 had completely disappeared. Then he let out a heavy sigh.

 

Rey’s hands caught him by the arms to steady him (or maybe herself) and rested her head against the muscle between his shoulder blades. She was trembling. Or maybe that was him.

 

“Thank you. I won’t forget this.” She whispered.

 

Ren didn’t know what to say so said nothing at all.

 

* * *

 

If the onslaught of papers had been a shock to Rey, the barrage of papers and announcement that landed on the Head table in the following days had the effect of an explosion.

 

Ren locked himself away in his dungeon rooms for long periods of time and Rey had been persuaded by Skywalker to not disturb him. So she was left with the remaining teachers to look over the wreckage of Ren’s confession.

 

The Daily Prophet must have been praising their Astronomy charts, Rey thought with no small amount of bitterness. It was the story of the century.

 

At first many accused the Minister of Magic and the rest of her council of being under ‘Confundas’ charm. For it couldn’t be true. Kylo Ren was a fallen Death Eater and many had called for his imprisonment for years. The fact he’d been allowed to teach children was only another disturbing twist in the tale.

 

So when Leia Organa-Solo had handed over the memories that had been handed to the Wizengamot, there had been a stunned silence. And then the reporters collected themselves well enough to run to their enchanted typewriters and whip them into a frenzy.

 

Rey had remained silent to the numerous letters pleading for an exclusive. She’d set them all on fire with a quick flick of her wand.

 

Even her fellow teachers had been clearly stunned at this revelation. Finn and Poe had been so shocked they hadn’t been able to say a word for well over an hour. Jessica Pava, Head of Hufflepuff, kept putting the newspaper down, staring into space and then grabbing it and reading again. As though not entirely sure what she had just read had been printed at all. For this was too remarkable to be so. The only one who seemed less surprised was Professor Kanata. But then again, she did predict the future for a subject and Rey suspected those enormous spectacles she wore could see more than just small writing.

 

Finn finally broke out of the trance and enveloped Rey in a huge hug. Rey, who had disliked not being able to tell Finn the truth a great deal, hugged him back. He’d never said anything bad against her decision to be with Ren but now she suspected he felt a piece of mind that had been missing all summer.

 

One good thing that came of the revelation, if you could call it good, was that now no-one seemed to be calling for a boycott of Hogwarts. Indeed Rey was now relegated to the middle pages again – just where she liked it. Now, with only days to go before the beginning of term, she was forced to prepare her Defence Against the Dark Arts schedule and await her students returning. No doubt with a barrage of questions.

 

Rey hadn’t been too perturbed by the letters bombarding her but when Ren emerged (looking tired but more or less unchanged) he’d been furious at the intrusion. Rey found out later on that he’d sent a howler which had bellowed in the Daily Prophet office that ‘IF YOU EVER WRITE TO ME OR MY FAMILY OR REY AGAIN, I WILL SHOW YOU JUST WHY I WAS FEARED IN THE WIZARD COMMUNITY IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

 

* * *

 

Rey felt more nervous than ever before as she took her seat in the Great Hall. This was somehow worse than her first year as a professor as back then she only had her reputation for fighting in the Second Wizarding War. Now, so much had changed. Finn, who was taking up his position as Transfiguration professor again, patted Rey’s hand and gave her a lot of reassuring smiles. Professor Kanata, sat on a pile of spell books so she could see over the table, had also said many kind words also and Professor Skywalker had merely said: “Courage Rey. Remember what Gryffindors are known for.”

 

Yet Rey could not help the way her stomach turned over. Then felt guilty when she glanced at Ren. He had silently sat down beside her at the table. An improvement from his previous position at the very end of the table on his own. But Rey could see first hand how tense Ren was. His face was the grey colour of old porridge.

 

The students began to file in, dressed in their wizard robes, and the stares and whispers were immediate. Some students even sat at the wrong table; so distracted were they to gawk at the Head table. Rey somehow mustered as much dignity as she could and sat up all the straighter. Some people were looking at her in amazement. But the majority were looking at Kylo.

 

Professor Skywalker said nothing at all as the students whispered their fill and then, when the First Years marched in, he performed the usual Sorting Ceremony. He did not indicate or allude to the papers and simply stated the usual school rules in his welcoming speech.

 

The feast commenced shortly after and many students continued their chatter amongst mouthfuls of food. Rey began to eat slowly. Kylo did the same.

 

The table cloth covered how their hands were clasped together. Or how they did not let go once during the entire feast.

 

* * *

 

Rey’s first class of Defence Against the Dark Arts was subdued and oddly surreal. The pupils were oddly silent and she had to prompt more than once for someone to provide an answer to her question. They all seemed to be staring at her like she was some kind of exhibit in a zoo. There was no idle chatting and Rey actually dropped a quill; she was able to hear it hit the ground.

 

When Rey let Ren into her rooms that night (with a little help of the Invisibility Cloak for discretion’s sake) she discovered he had much the same experience.

 

“I even insulted a Sixth Year Gryffindor I don’t like and nothing!” He spat as though disgusted.

 

“Nothing?” She questioned.

 

“He just looked at me like I was some kind of invention; like I’d sprung out of the ground.”

 

Rey began to go to breakfast with a sense of dread. The owls bringing the morning post meant that the papers were coming. If Rey saw even a glimpse of her or Ren on the front cover (which was now a daily occurrence), she would ask loudly for Finn to pass the butter and ignore the looks shot up at the table after the students had perused the Daily Prophet.

 

It was two weeks of silence when she walked past and almost mute classes when it began to change. After asking a Third Year class of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs if they had any questions about Vampires, a Gryffindor girl put her hand up.

 

“Yes, Miss Canner?” Rey asked.

 

The girl swallowed as though trying to make her mouth work and then said in a bit of a rush: “Did you know from the beginning that Professor Ren was… well, good.”

 

Rey blinked rapidly. The class seemed to be holding his breath.

 

“That hasn’t got anything to do with this topic.” Rey managed.

 

“I know, but, well… everyone is talking about it.”

 

Rey sniffed. “I’m not interested in gossip-”

 

“But Professor,” the Gryffindor girl persisted, “surely this is to do with the Dark Arts. Because he had to pretend.”

 

Rey twisted her mouth. She had to admire the girl her courage and a part of her wanted to have her say. Finally she dropped her quill on the desk and leant against it tiredly and with an air of defeat.

 

“What exactly do you know?” She asked.

 

A flood of voices sprung up.

 

“That he was a double agent-”

 

“-that he was a turncoat-”

 

“-he worked with his father to bring down the Death Eaters-”

 

“-he is just mean but not evil.”

 

Rey cleared her throat.

 

“Right, well, none of that is a lie I suppose. He was a double-agent and helped us beyond my wildest dreams.”

 

“You didn’t know either, Professor?” A Hufflepuff boy asked.

 

“No.” She said rather solemnly. “I didn’t. I was of the very strong belief that he was in league with the Death Eaters. It was a rather sore subject for me and I treated him… well, not very nicely as a result.”

 

The class murmured with understanding.

 

“Then I came to Hogwarts to teach and our enmity became more pronounced. I loathed him. I was… very fond of his father. The Wayward Muggle or Han as I knew him. I know some of you are fond of him.” The Gryffindors smiled at the thought of Han though some grumbled about his fondness for changing passwords at a moment’s notice just for a laugh. “Well, I never forgave him. And I was inclined to continue on like that. It was justifiable as far as I was concerned.”

 

“But,” A Gryffindor boy managed, “you two… you got together a while ago.”

 

Rey couldn’t help the flush on her cheeks.

 

“Yes.” She whispered. “I was assigned to do detention with him. As a sort of punishment for our behaviour. We weren’t acting very mature. And things began to change. I began to find him interesting. Less like a villain. More human.”

 

“You danced together at the Yule Ball.” A Gryffindor girl pointed out. She looked a bit giggly and breathed almost to herself, ‘So romantic’.

 

“Yes, well, my feelings were beginning to change. It scared me. He was still the enemy, still the man who had broken my heart, so how could I care for him? I felt sick whenever I thought of it. I’m surprised I didn’t go mad.”

 

“Would you have left him, Professor?” The original Gryffindor questioner asked wide-eyed.

 

“I tried actually. I felt like it would break me but I thought it was the right thing to do. And then… well, you all know about him saving me from the Dementors?”

 

The class nodded.

 

“I thought he would die and maybe he did too because he passed on his memories and, well… you know the rest.”

 

The class seemed almost breathless.

 

“Professor,” the original girl asked, “we all would have come back. Even if Professor Ren hadn’t been one of us… you were a good professor.”

 

The class nodded with enthusiasm. Rey’s throat suddenly felt hot and tight.

 

“Yes, well, I take it that’s what you wanted to know.” Rey said busying herself with her papers.

 

“Oh no, Professor, that’s not all.” The romantic Gryffindor said. Rey looked up. “Is Professor Ren a good kisser?”

 

The class burst into flustered giggling and barely noticed when Rey deducted five points from Gryffindor. It covered up Rey’s own desire to not laugh herself.

 

* * *

 

After that, life began to slowly becoming a little more normal. The newspapers kept coming but the students began to stop staring so much. Eleven to sixteen year old could be fickle and the new Quiddich season was fast approaching. The relationship between two Professors was becoming old news. The ripple effects of Ren’s allegiance were still prominent in that pupils seemed a bit more patient with him now but Rey doubted that would make it to Christmas.

 

Rey soon discovered that Ren had been questioned by one student about his relationship with her. The student had made the mistake of saying she was ‘fit’. The aforementioned pupil ended up with detention for an entire month in the Forbidden Forest and no student had been brave enough to try it since. Apparently, he’d looked capable of casting the Avada Kadavra curse.

 

Rey and Ren began to feel the beginnings of normality again. They still received far too many owls with requests for quotes (Ren’s howler had clearly worn off) but they were otherwise quite content.

 

Soon they were faced with a new challenge: normal struggles.

 

It would sound absurd that two people who had survived a war and the eyes of the world on them would fall victim to silly things like rows and jealousy. But Ren was at the same level in terms of relationships as Rey. He was older but had spent nearly ten years fighting from the shadows. Relationships had never been priority. He hadn’t lived like a monk and there had been women, witch and Muggleborn alike, who had come and gone without incident. But never a love. He’d never loved anyone before Rey and she reciprocated with gusto.

 

But Ren and Rey soon found they were not immune to common weaknesses.

 

Rey’s friendship with Finn and Poe had never been an issue or a point of question to Rey. Finn had been her very first friend when she had been cagey and untrusting from years of being swindled out of affection in the care system. He would probably be her very last friend and she loved him as dearly as if they shared the same blood. It was a bond that many people had misunderstood as a romantic bond which had always been dismissed by both of them. Finn’s subsequent happiness with Poe was another factor to give them even more of a sibling bond though Rey had not voiced her suspicions even to Finn. It seemed too fragile a topic to broach just yet.

 

So when Finn invited Rey to Hogsmeade during Halloween to enjoy the lantern decorations and general celebration, she agreed without hesitation. Poe was also coming and talked excitedly about the new supplies for Quiddich in the flying shop.

 

More than that, Finn looked at her in earnest. “We haven’t spent much time together, Peanut. And I've missed you.”

 

Rey got ready happily on the morning of the trip. Kylo woke up behind her as she was pulling her hair back. Rey couldn’t help the little smirk that stained her lips at the sight of his chest peaking out beneath the sheets. He really was a sight when unclothed.

 

Kylo looked over to her and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

 

“Where you going?” He murmured sleepily.

 

“Hogsmeade, remember? It’s Halloween. And I’d like a Butterbeer.”

 

His hand grazed the little section of skin on show between her top and jeans. She tried not to shiver.

 

“Stay here. Get one of the teachers to bring a Butterbeer.” He enticed, sitting up to kiss her neck. Rey shook him off gently.

 

“I can’t. I haven’t spent any time with Finn for a while and I want a catch up.”

 

Kylo stopped nuzzling her abruptly.

 

“Finn? You didn’t say you were going with him.” His tone was different now; not quite so soft.

 

“Didn’t I?” Rey replied, “Oh, thought I did. Oh well, it doesn’t matter really, does it?”

 

Kylo said nothing and moved away from her abruptly. He was now looking for his clothes as though desperate to put a barrier between his vulnerability. Rey watched him with furrowed eyes.

 

“Are you alright?” Rey asked feeling oddly wrong-footed. Ren grunted a response but didn’t look at her. He didn’t seem to want to. “Do you want anything from Hogsmeade?”

 

“No, thank you.” His tone was clipped. He pulled on his robes and was soon the tall imposing professor that the students feared. “I’ll… I’ll see you...” He tailed off and was out of the dorm before Rey could say anything else. Rey felt bewildered as though she’d just had an argument but couldn’t say what it was even about.

 

Grabbing her satchel, she strode out of the exit and down to the main hall. If Ren was in a mood, she couldn’t change that but it didn’t have to ruin her day.

 

The Hogsmeade trip was very pleasant indeed. Poe and Finn were as entertaining as ever and Rey laughed heartily at their jokes and japes. They must have visited nearly every shop and looked at all the Wizarding world had to offer as well as enjoying some drinks in The Three Broomsticks. In time, Ren’s odd behaviour was driven completely out of her mind and she felt young and giddy again to be back with her best friends.

 

When Rey got back that night, her hands laden with shopping bags, she dumped the items on the floor and quickly dressed in her teacher robes to attend dinner. She mused how much she missed wearing her jeans everyday and how clingy pencil skirts and blouses were in comparison. But they did make her look slightly more curvaceous that she actually was.

 

Going down to dinner, she sat down in her normal chair. Ren wasn’t there for the beginning of the feast and when he did come in, he looked pale and rather careworn. He also barely ate anything and when she asked if he had a nice day, he gave monosyllabic answers. Rey couldn’t help but feel hurt. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so oddly?

 

By the time, they had pudding and he was moving his jam tart around his plate without eating it, Rey dropped her spoon, her patience exhausted.

 

“Look, if I’ve done something wrong, can you at least tell me so I’m aware of it please?” She asked in a clipped tone.

 

“You haven’t done anything.” Ren replied, in an unconvincing way and still not looking at her.

 

“Bullshit!” She hissed quietly. That prompted him to look at her, alright! “You’ve been acting weird all day.”

 

Ren looked at her with narrow eyes and a look of genuine disbelief on his face. Like he couldn’t believe she was so dense. Rey didn’t look away; he wasn’t going to make her feel guilty about something she didn’t even understand.

 

In the end, Ren scoffed. “What does it matter that I’m acting weird? Go spend your time with Finn or Dameron. I’m sure they’d love to have you back.”

 

Rey blinked. And then felt affronted.

 

“Wait… this is because I went shopping with some friends?”

 

“Don’t be stupid!” He spat lowly.

 

“But it is!” She said sounding amazed even to her own ears. “Because… what? You have to be with me every hour of every day?”

 

“No!” Ren exclaimed then remembered where he was and lowered his voice. “If it was with that Jess girl, I would say nothing about it-”

 

“But because they are boys I’m automatically going to cheat on you!?” Rey demanded now taking Ren’s anger on for himself.

 

“Well, everyone wanted you and Finn to get married, didn’t they?” He hissed. “I read about the bets The Daily Prophet used to place on you two. And he’s always… always hugging you. Clinging to you. Dameron is just as bad! Always winking at you and telling you how beautiful you look.” Ren said this like it disgusted him. Finn and Dameron, who were at the other end of the table, were beginning to look down at them with pinched looks. It would be clear to all who looked that they were arguing.

 

“So… you think that I can’t be trusted with men who treat me with affection. That I’m incapable to make up my mind that they are just my friends.” She hissed.

 

Ren was beginning to look like he’d started to play a game and was now losing to his own rules.

 

“Anyone would want you for their own.”

 

Rey wanted to scream at him that Poe and Finn were in love with one another, not her, but that wasn’t her secret to tell. Not like this. Not just to prove a point!

 

Rey looked at Ren. “I have never seen either of them as anything but my best friends. My greatest friends. And that won’t change. Either romantically or because you are too untrusting to let me near anyone else. I love my friends and I’m not throwing that friendship away. Not even for you. But I love you. Only you.”

 

Ren stared at Rey and went to take her hand. But Rey pulled it away.

 

“Rey-”

 

“Don’t,” she hissed, “you’ve proven how little you trust me. I may love you but, Godric help me, I don’t like you at all right now.”

 

And before Ren could say anything else, she stood up from the table and strode out of the hall.

 

She didn’t let her angry tears fall until she was on the second floor and slumped against a stone wall. She let herself grow weak and hid behind a suit of armour to let her grief out. But she was silent as soon as she heard running steps. Ren appeared in the hall, looking around frantically. He looked desperate and as contrite as they come but she didn’t reveal herself. She let him run off in search of her without making a sound.

 

* * *

 

The week that followed was an unpleasant one for all concerned.

 

While Rey and Ren hadn’t split up, they certainly weren’t on good terms. Ren had chosen to stay away to let Rey cool down. It was clear that while he could see he hadn’t reacted well, he was still rather angry about the situation. Rey would have been more reassuring if he’d approached it with honesty. She would have comforted him and soothed his anxiety away but the way it had been brought about had left her angry enough to refuse to back down. So they were bitterly civil to one another but very little else.

 

Rey knew that she was becoming a rather listless professor, talking about Grindilows with a monotone voice to her students. Apparently Ren was even worse. Students were beginning to file out of the dungeons after his lessons muttering as darkly as when they’d believed he was a Death Eater.

 

Finn and Poe didn’t know what their quarrel was about but could guess and tried to get Rey involved in the Quiddich Championship.

 

It was three hundred years since Hogwarts had created their own Quiddich teams for the school houses and Skywalker had, after much badgering and some persuasion from Poe, agreed to allow a Daily Prophet reporter and a photographer into the castle to report on the individual teams. Poe was very excited about this as it gave many of his students’ the exposure they would need to possibly join international teams after they left school.

 

Rey was very interested in this (she hoped that Gryffindor could win the Cup once again this year) but also nervous. Ever since the news of her involvement with Ren, she’d disliked the papers intensely. The fact that they were barely speaking right now would only make an even better story.

 

The reporter and photographer arrived in the first week of November. The photographer was a rather obtuse looking man who merely grunted replies called Grummgar. There was nothing obtuse about the reporter. Rey was astounded to see the strutting look of the reporter. It was a woman who was dressed in head to toe in black and white. Her make-up was quite harsh yet clearly expensive and very well-done and her hair was hidden in a skull cap. Her cheekbones could cut glass and there was something beautiful yet intimidating about her. She wasn’t a soft looking woman (far from it) but her viciousness was fashioned into something quite alluring.

 

The reporter held out her hand for Skywalker to, rather reluctantly, took.

 

“Bazine Netal.” She said in an attempt to sound girlish. It sounded almost harsh. “Reporter for the Daily Prophet.”

 

“Yes, I know who you are.” Skywalker replied lightly though his eyes appeared shrewd. Like they didn’t want to be taken off the woman before him. Bazine looked around at the staff who were there to greet her in the Great Hall. She nodded to Dameron, clearly recognising him as her quarry, and then let her eyes drift over to where Rey was stood. Her eyes flashed as though Rey was a piece of jewellery she wanted desperately.

 

There was a late entrance into the hall and Ren strode in. Bazine turned around and stared at Ren. Ren, who had been striding up to the rest of the staff, slowed to a stop. His eyes were wide at the sight of the woman before her. Rey found herself standing even straighter.

 

“Ren.” Bazine said silkily. “It’s been far too long.”

 

“Bazine.” He managed.

 

“You two… know one another?” Skywalker said sounding as light as ever though his eyes were weary.

 

“Old friends.” Bazine interjected. “From a long time back. How long has it been?”

 

“Long enough.” Ren intoned dejectedly.

 

Bazine moved forward and Rey nearly took a step forward when Bazine wrapped her arms around Ren in welcome. The only consolation was how uncomfortable and desperate to extract himself Ren looked as the result of this impromptu hug.

 

“We will have to talk soon. Have a catch up.” The pen and notepad that floated behind her looked almost hungry. If stationary could look ravenous.

 

Bazine sauntered away with Dameron to meet the Quiddich teams and Ren spun on his heel.

 

“Why is she here?” He demanded of his uncle.

 

“She is the reporter who is most qualified to report on the team. Where exactly did you meet her Ren?” Rey stepped closer. She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear but needed to anyway.

 

“She was a member of the Death Eaters.” Ren spat. “Not an actual member, she never took the Dark Mark, but she liked their policies they had in place and they paid the best. She claimed that she had been under the Imperious Charm but I know she wasn’t.”

 

“I see.” Skywalker said almost lightly. “Well, we’ve had less savoury characters within these walls before. Keep an eye on her Ren.”

 

Ren nodded grimly.

 

* * *

 

And so the week that Bazine was within the school dragged along rather slowly. Rey had to watch as Grummgar took photos of rather inconsequential things and Bazine pawing over Poe. Finn had began to sit in on the interviews after becoming sick and tired of her rather suggestive innuendos. Rey also kept her eyes on Bazine as she noticed the woman taking notes on her when she thought she wasn’t looking. Rey also found that Ren was distracted with Bazine too. He kept his eyes trained on her at all times and would glare if she so much as tried to speak to him.

 

Yet Bazine made her nervous in another way. The woman seemed content with ignoring Ren’s animosity in order to get close to him. It was obvious that she wanted an exclusive of his role in the Second Wizarding War. His previous turn-coat intelligence was neither here nor there.

 

She also gave him little smiles like they were both in on an incredibly funny secret that Rey wasn’t in on.

 

Rey, who had never found herself to be the jealous type, was beginning to want to stake her claim. And she was nervous that her previous stubbornness might backfire and drive him away entirely.

 

It was the last night of Bazine’s visit at long last and Rey was ready to pay Poe to take her on a trip on his broomstick and leave her on top of a cloud. If she fell through, all the better.

 

She was making her way to the Great Hall for dinner when she heard voices in the next corridor and slowed down her step.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, No, Bazine!” Ren’s voice snapped.

 

“All it would be is a quick interview.” Bazine needled. “Your side of the story at long last. Everyone goes home happy. End of story.”

 

“Except me. Because I’ll have sold my soul.”

 

“It’s hardly selling your soul. Then again, it will bring you in the same amount of Galleons.”

 

“Have you no conscience?!” Kylo hissed with venom in his tone.

 

“When it pays to have one.” Bazine dismissed. “Only it turns out you had a more prominent one than I anticipated. Shocking… seeing as you were quite taken with some of the other girls.”

 

There was a smirk in Bazine’s tone and Rey felt slightly nauseous.

 

“I did what I had to do to prove my loyalty.” He intoned darkly.

 

“Pity it was never with me. I think we would have been quite compatible. Personally and-”

 

Bazine didn’t get to finish for Rey came striding around the corner.

 

“There you are!” She cried in mock exultation. Ren whipped around and looked startled. But not as shocked as when she went right up to him and grabbed his neck. The kiss she planted on his lips wasn’t soft or loving; it was a brand of possession.

 

Mine, she wanted it to scream.

 

She pulled away and would have laughed at his stunned face if her attention wasn’t on Bazine.

 

“Last night in Hogwarts? Doesn’t time fly. Anyway, come on Ren, I need you upstairs.” She said this all rather fast. Mainly not to give Bazine a chance to interrupt. The look of wrong-footing it put on her face was extremely satisfying though.

 

Rey pulled Ren by the hand back around the corner and up the stairs. He followed blindly behind her and didn’t ask what she was doing when she opened her Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and practically threw him inside.

 

Clearly expecting an almighty row, he turned around to face her.

 

“Rey, listen-”

 

Rey didn’t listen. Instead she caught hold of him again and smothered him words with her hungry mouth. It had been a week and that was just far too long for her. Ren didn’t fight her, clinging to her and feasting on her desperate kiss. He’d clearly missed this as much as her.

 

Rey wasn’t in the mood for patience anymore. Grasping his collar, she tugged in both directions and the material tore straight down the middle. Ren gaped down at his ruined robe and then grunted as he was pushed onto the classroom floor with Rey on top of him. She was clawing off his clothing like a woman possessed.

 

“Need you. Need you now!” She moaned.

 

Ren wrenched off his ruined robe and his under-shirt. Rey ground herself on his lap like a bitch on heat at the sight of his naked torso and arm guards completely wrapping his arms in black. She’d always found the sight oddly delectable in a bizarre way and she pushed his wrists down roughly on the floor. He looked at her wide-eyed.

 

“Move and I’ll stop. Lie still and feel. Do you understand?” She said in a stern voice that brokered no argument.

 

Ren looked amazed but his hard-on felt thick enough to nearly snap his trousers in two. His mouth began to come out in pants as though he’d run a marathon.

 

Rey opened his trousers none too gently and brought him out into the open air. With a confidence that surprised even her, she slid down and enveloped him into her mouth.

 

His cry of arousal was enough to indicate he didn’t hate her actions. Far from it. As she moved her mouth up and down his shaft, twirling her tongue around the ridge and sucking on the head, he was beginning to sound almost pathetic. It gave Rey a sense of power that she loved. She’d never given oral sex until Ren and had been quite timid and nervous when first performing it. She’d been wondering why an instrument rather off-putting and repulsive to her would now look delicious and full of opportunity but Ren had been patient and undemanding.

 

Now she was bolder and more aggressive in her actions and, while the taste was often strong and her jaw sometimes ached with his girth, but she had grown to love it. Love how helpless he became.

 

Barely a minute had passed of her sucking and tasting when he nearly bent double. “Rey… I can’t… I’m gonna-”

 

Rey pulled her mouth away from him. His cry of need was silenced by her pushing him back. She reached up and pulled her panties to the side. Sitting on his lap, she took him in hand and let him work himself inside her.

 

She forgot to be dominating as she threw back her head and sighed in relief as she had him back in her again. His own cry was much the same.

 

They were both too worked up to last very long. It was less than two minutes when Rey raked her nails down his chest and growled like a wolf. The sight of Ren losing all control and the feel of him twitching and emptying himself in her made her smile. They caught their breath harshly before Rey slid off him and slumped next to him on the floor.

 

She hoped and prayed no students would ask to see her about a project tonight. To find two professors semi-clothed and gasping on the floor would be too much for Rey to explain away.

 

“What… was that about?” Ren managed clearly trying to remember to breathe.

 

Rey couldn’t quite remember anymore. Everything seemed foggy. Far away.

 

“I… I guess I felt… possessive.” She managed.

 

A silence hung in the classroom.

 

“Possessive? Why? I’ve been here the whole time. You’ve been angry with _me_!” Ren pointed out.

 

“That doesn’t mean I want another woman pawing at you.” She said a bit sharply feeling exposed and silly.

 

“No woman is pawing over me. If we are talking about Bazine-”

 

“-who else?” Rey interrupted darkly.

 

“-then I would rather try to tame a Whomping Willow than be anywhere near her!” He pushed himself up on his elbows. “She’s dangerous, Rey. Sometimes people who condone are just as bad as those who create the monstrosities.”

 

“I know.” Rey whispered. “But...” She swallowed. “I never realised that… the idea of you with others...” Rey turned away. She felt weak and didn’t like it. She was stronger than this. She’d survived worse than this.

 

Ren tilted her head to face him again and held it steady. “I’m over thirty, Rey. And, yes, I had… dalliances along the way.” He scrunched up his nose as though he didn’t want to be reminded “But I’ve never, ever loved before...”

 

Rey nodded. She knew this of course but it was nice to hear. Ren sighed.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, every time I was weak with a First Order supporter, I would go out and find a willing Muggle woman.”

 

Rey sat up. “What?”

 

Ren shrugged. “It made me feel less like a charlatan. They had no idea I was a wizard of course. Just a mysterious stranger who was gone by the morning. But we all need to take what comfort we can in times of weakness.”

 

Rey stared at him. “I know. Finn has comforted me more times than I can count. Which is why he is so dear to me.”

 

Ren looked away but Rey tipped his chin up. “You can feel different kinds of love for other people without having to risk losing the one you truly love. And it is a different kind. I love Finn but not romantically. That would just be weird. I love you. I’ve only ever loved you.”

 

Ren’s brow unknotted a little but he still looked tense. “Even if I’d been a Death Eater?”

 

Rey sat up. So that was it…

 

“Do you know what I felt when the Dementors attacked?” Rey asked. Ren shook his head. “The same thing I had felt five minutes ago; heartbreak at the thought of losing you. I tried to leave you and it was the worst experience of my life. Worse than the fear of death, of war, of fighting what felt like a losing battle. I saw your face when I told you on that bridge that we couldn’t be together and that was my worst memory. I would have felt guilt if you were a Death Eater, yes, but I wouldn’t be able to stop the love you inspire in me.”

 

Ren looked at her and then kissed her gently. It was a kiss that promised acceptance and Rey felt relief that they were at last reconciled.

 

Rey lay in his arms for a long time, listening to his heart thudding a drum roll.

 

“I can’t help but want to keep you.” He murmured.

 

“I’m not leaving. Not ever.”

 

Ren clutched her hand. “Then promise me you won’t.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“No, promise me. In front of witnesses.” Rey didn’t understand as Ren rooted something out of his discarded robe. He clutched his hand around a tiny thing and then looked at her with obvious effort. He looked… why did he look nervous? “You see, my grandmother’s vinyl’s aren’t the only thing she left the family.”

 

He unfurled his hand to show her. She had to blink several times to register what she was seeing.

 

In his palm, with yellow stone encircling a prominent diamond stone, was an antique, beautiful ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least they've definitely made up.
> 
> Kudos and comments are worth 60 portions.


	5. F i v e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thanks once again for the fab feedback I've got on this fanfic. It's mainly for fun that I write this so I'm glad people like it.
> 
> Huge thank you to Jess444 for helping with this chapter and generally being a doll for me. She made me a little outfit for Ren which you can see here if you like:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=2194652&.svc=copypaste-and&id=219048333

It felt odd on her finger. Heavy and she kept banging it on things. Like tables and counters without meaning to. Then again the diamond was heavy and the gems around it. Padmé Amidala had been something of a fashionista and a proud Hufflepuff – she was not a fan of subtle. And yet Rey loved it. She loved opening her eyes in the morning and see it on the hand that was rested on her pillow. The weight was comforting at times as it grounded her. And she’d never owned a ring before let alone one of such significance. Rey found herself gazing at it in her quiet moments and would lose the ability to breathe.

 

Engaged. Getting married. She had agreed to get married. To Ren.

 

Ren and herself hadn’t made any announcement. They had had their fill of attention but Ren had sat down and written a letter to his mother the same night to inform her that the ring she’d gifted him in the Hogwarts hospital wing now had a new owner. Rey had also told Finn and Poe in whispered tones in Poe’s dormitory and been forced to drink more wine than she was used to in the name of celebration. She could only vaguely remember Ren carrying her under The Invisibility Cloak back to her rooms. He’d not been too impressed but no argument had occurred as a result. They were still floating on a high and Ren must have made a decision to not evoke Finn and Poe’s ire.

 

Professor Skywalker had offered them both his personal congratulations when they had come to his office to inform him and Leia had sent five Ministry owls all clutching packages of wine, assorted sweets and chocolates and various types of bread and cheese. Ren had actually rolled his eyes at his mother’s extravagance murmuring how she loved any excuse for a celebration. Rey was much more receptive however and enjoyed munching on Enchanted Cheddar and bread that stayed warm like it had just come from an oven. She hadn’t had a chance to try the wine – Ren had put it on a top shelf that she couldn’t reach. Probably worried that she would give Finn ideas. Rey went to Han herself. His expression was so smug he looked like he would burst out of the painting.

 

“Knew it!” He said, crossing his arms and looking very self-satisfied. “Knew it wouldn’t take long. Boy’s a sucker for wanting to keep his precious ones to himself. So you’ll finally be a Solo, Kid.”

 

“I know.” Rey whispered, then looked up at him sharply. “Hang on… hasn’t… hasn’t he come to tell you?”

 

Han shrugged. “No.”

 

“Oh Han.” Rey felt her rainbow was now attracting thunder clouds.

 

“Don’t.” Han put his painted hand up. “He’s always been a bit slow. And proud. Give him time. If there is one thing I have now, it’s time.”

 

Even without any announcements though, the rumours spread. The students weren’t stupid and rather taken aback by the difference in their Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts professors. Overnight, Professor Kenobi had gone from despondent to downright chirpy and Professor Ren had stopped making the First Years cry and had even attempted to praise a Hufflepuff’s potion – though not very naturally and with obvious strain. The ring had told it’s own story in the end and Rey’s constant demonstrations on how to hex Hags had made the ring catch the light rather wonderfully. Even if there was no confirmation (and luckily no-one seemed inclined to let the Daily Prophet in on this juicy twist in the gossip) people began to talk excitedly about two Hogwarts professors getting married.

 

There were no immediate plans. Rey didn’t foresee it being anytime soon and Ren didn’t seem to care. Rey had a sneaking suspicion that the sight of his grandmother’s ring on her finger for all to see was enough for him at the moment. It proved her commitment to him and that seemed to do a great deal for him.

 

November passed by in a haze of lessons and Quiddich games and soon December was poking its head around the door like an old friend coming to visit.

 

It was something of a prosperous month for Ren who made something of a discovery while toying with his potions. He’d manage to make another salve for injuries. This time it was one to permanently erase all signs of scarring. He had a lot of scars to practise on and applied it to a wound on his ribs from a blast from Chewie’s crossbow (back when Chewie believed him a cold-blooded killer). Within an hour, there wasn’t so much as blemish on his ribs.

 

This time he did take it to Madame Kalonia who was almost bursting with excitement.

 

“This will sort out all signs of Quiddich injuries in under five minutes!” She’d exclaimed. “My ward will be more quiet than ever.”

 

Rey was very impressed but there was a question tickling her brain. Yet she wasn’t sure how to ask it.

 

Luckily, Ren looked at her and raised his eyebrows. “You’re wondering why I haven’t used it on my face, aren’t you?”

 

Rey blushed furiously but gave a tiny nod. “I can’t help but feel guilty sometimes. I know it doesn’t bother you and it certainly doesn’t detract from your looks...” Ren smirked at this causing Rey to blush more, “but it… it’s something I can’t help but regret.”

 

Ren touched her hand and smiled with affection. “I know. But don’t. I could have had the best treatment if I wanted, money wasn’t an issue, but I didn’t want it. It reminded me… well, it was our first interaction. And I didn’t want to forget.”

 

“But it was a terrible one!” Rey exclaimed, “you performed Legilimens on me, we battled at the Ministry and I nearly killed you.”

 

“I’m not saying it was great,” Ren corrected clearly finding their first encounter somewhat difficult to remember and yet impossible to forget, “but I needed something to ground me. To remind me why I was taking such risks. And your goodness… your bravery, your determination… it touched me. So looking in the mirror reminded me. Looking myself in the face reminded me just how strong a person was capable of being.”

 

Rey never mentioned it again and Ren’s scar remained firmly where it was.

 

As the term began to wrap up, three things became apparent to Ren and Rey.

 

One: it was becoming silly still having two separate dorms (especially as Ren was nearly never there now). Rey realized that they could be married and live apart. Indeed, they might marry and then move in together only to find they simply couldn’t. It was much more sensible to start now.

 

To her amazement, Ren seemed very reluctant. But not due to the idea of living with her.

 

“My stuff is, well, a bit depressing. Nothing would fit in here.” He gestured to her red and gold dormitory that was all threadbare and filled with silly little knick-knacks that she had collected over the years.

 

“We’ll find a place for it.” Rey shrugged. She was sure they could enchant some bookcases to hold all his potion recipes. Ren twisted his mouth.

 

“Everything here is so… Gryffindor!” He sighed.

 

“Then we will redecorate. Something more fair.” Rey chuckled. She took Ren’s hand. “Please. I don’t want to be lonely anymore.”

 

It took only one trip for Ren to move upstairs and he didn’t even take up half the wardrobe. Rey stuck to her word though and spent a weekend transfiguring her dormitory. The living room stayed red and gold (as it was cosy especially with a burning fire), their bedroom was turned blue and silver to honour Ravenclaw, the kitchen was Hufflepuff yellow and the bathroom a deep Slytherin green. Ren couldn’t exactly complain either as Rey was a typical girl in some aspects and spent a lot of time in the bathroom (though it was only from enjoying her baths and besides she suspected Ren got up so early in order to do his hair).

 

Living together was actually not too much of a change after Ren had spent so much time there for the past year. They found they could be together and not have too many rows. Ren was a bit of a neat freak though and it soon became a revelation to him how Rey could ignore the dishes in the sink for so long even with cleaning enchantments.

 

Two: they needed to discuss the prospect of Christmas. Ren had made it clear that he wished to stay at Hogwarts which was no surprise and Rey was quite happy to go along with this. Especially as Finn and Poe were also staying this year and could join them at the Christmas Dinner. However there was a lingering feeling of doubt in Rey’s mind. She was very much aware that Leia would be alone yet again and, while this felt like her own decision last year, Rey felt like she should do something this time.

 

She sat down and wrote a letter to Leia entreating her to come to Hogwarts for Christmas. She listed the reasons of her brother wishing she was there, of a chance to get some proper rest and the prospect of no cooking thanks to the house elves. But at the end she wrote the main reason.

 

“ _I miss you a lot. And so does Ren. I think he would like it if you came.”_

 

She sent her letter off with BB8 and got a reply three days later, saying that as long as it was no inconvenience, Leia would come for Christmas.

 

Professor Skywalker looked genuinely delighted at this and talked excitedly about getting the guest dormitory room ready for her. Ren was almost solemn but didn’t argue and merely nodded all the while looking at Rey. Rey wondered briefly if he was angry with her but he didn’t say anything terse to her and was merely more thoughtful that night.

 

Three: well, that was the biggest challenge of all.

 

While Leia’s approaching visit was a point of nerves for Ren, there was another tradition that Rey wanted him to be part of: her yearly trip to Hogsmeade with Finn and Poe.

 

At first, Ren had flatly refused. He may be trying to be a bit more civil to the boys (he had asked them to pass the milk at the breakfast table in perfectly amiable voice just last week, he reminded her) but they were nowhere near being close to friends. And he didn’t think it would get Rey in the Christmas spirit to see them throw hexes at each other across The Three Broomsticks.

 

Rey was not giving in though.

 

“It will be my Christmas present.”

 

“I’ve already bought you a Christmas present.” Ren replied dully, not looking up from the potions book he was reading.

 

“Well send it back and make this my present!” Rey pleaded.

 

“Can’t return it. It was on sale.” He turned a page in the book.

 

“Stop being such a Nerfhurder!” She snapped, snatching the book out of his hands. “I thought that we were past this.”

 

“The mere fact I am happy to let you go unaccompanied with two male friends speaks very highly of my willingness to be decent for you.” Ren said darkly, and Rey could see a flicker in his eyes that told her that his jealousy was not altogether gone. “Just because I don’t want to sing carols with them doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“I know that.” Rey acquiesced. “But… it’s a tradition of mine. And I’d like you to have a pleasant Christmas.”

 

“I had a very pleasant Christmas last year.” He reminded her and she felt her cheeks warm at the remembrance at just how pleasant it had been with his hand sliding under her skirt beneath the Christmas Lunch table.

 

It went on like this for nearly four days. Rey would plead and Ren would stiffly refuse. It was only when Rey had started to slam cupboard doors and pointedly reply that she was ‘ _fine’_ when he asked her what was wrong that he got the hint.

 

“Why does it matter so much?” He demanded, coming up to her at the kitchen worktop. “I’m not stopping _you_ from going.”

 

“That’s not the point!” Rey argued hotly and she felt a burning sensation in her eyes which horrified her, “I want you to come. You’re a part of my life now and I would like to share it with you. I haven’t got any family to introduce you to so this is the closest thing I have!”

 

“But they’ve met me.” Ren reasoned suddenly feeling a little bit guilty. “And I can assure you Rey they don’t like me.”

 

“But I do!” She pleaded, gripping the front of his robes, “I do. I love you and I want you to be a part of something that is mine. You’ve let me come into your family. Now I want you to try and fit into mine – no matter how weird it may look.”

 

Ren looked down at her balled up hands in his black robes and eventually nodded.

 

Rey had been in a wonderful mood for days after and Poe and Finn had accepted Ren’s involvement quite well (albeit with strained smiles that didn’t meet their eyes). That was when Rey realised a problem she hadn’t anticipated: Ren’s lack of casual clothing.

 

Poe, Finn and herself always abandoned their wizard cloaks and teaching attire when they went to Hogsmeade. It was a time to relax and enjoy being a bunch of twenty-somethings who were approaching Christmas. Poe, who had been bought up in an old Pure Blood family, hadn’t been too aware of Muggle clothing before he’d met Rey and Finn but now wore his clothes with the grace and poise of a fashion model. Rey was confident that he could pull off any look with aplomb.

 

Now as she rooted through her wardrobe, she looked at Ren’s side and began to fumble through his robes. It soon became apparent that every single one was a black wizard’s robe. There was no other colour and made it look as though the owner of the robes was permanently in mourning. Come to think of it, Rey had never seen him in any other colour. The only thing of colour he owned and wore regularly was the knitted scarf she had made him that was an emerald green colour. He wore it whenever it was cold and refused to let her buy him another better one. It was beginning to look a bit frayed but it seemed he was more inclined towards wearing canary yellow than letting her dispose of his most treasured Christmas present.

 

It was apparent that Ren’s wardrobe was in desperate need of a pick me up.

 

This however proved even more of a challenge than making him agree to come to Hogsmeade.

 

“Absolutely no way.” Ren said darkly.

 

“But why not?” Rey demanded. “Muggle clothing isn’t poisonous, you know. It’s quite comfortable. You aren’t wearing armour beneath it for a start.” She made a little glance at his covered arms which she knew covered his arm guards beneath. If truth be told, she was rather partial to them. She’d even asked him to keep them on once or twice while she’d made fast work of disposing the rest of his clothes on the bedroom floor.

 

“I’ve seen your Muggle trousers.” He said in a clipped tone. “Those… things you wear when you have a day off.”

 

“Jeans?” Rey volunteered.

  
“Yes.” He said as though recalling something unpleasant. “They look uncomfortable and stiff.”

 

“Only when they are new.”

 

“I’m not interested in wearing clothes half a hundred times before they are tolerable.”

 

Rey sighed. Okay, time to play dirty.

 

“If you do, then I’ll be good to you.”

 

Ren didn’t look up from his book. “You’re never _bad_ to me.”

 

“ _Really_ good.” She purred it like a cat and mimicked a feline by brushing her nose against his ear. He may hide them beneath his hair but she knew they were sensitive. Ren faltered in his reading. He clearly got the tone.

 

“How...” Ren cleared his throat which was sounding croaky. “How would you be good to me exactly?”

 

Rey leant forward and whispered exactly how she would. When she pulled back, Ren’s eyes were wide and his pale cheeks were a mottled pink.

 

Rey enjoyed the task of finding Ren some decent Muggle clothes. Professor Skywalker helped somewhat with some unexpected gifts: some bronze cufflinks and black leather watch with a gold face.

 

“The cufflinks were Han’s. The watch was my father’s. He grew up amongst Muggles much like you. It might help Ren feel a bit more comfortable if he is wearing things that his father and grandfather had once worn.”

Rey took them gratefully and presented them to Ren. Ren went quiet at the sight of them.

 

“I remember these.” He said, looking at the cufflinks. “Han… he wore them to fancy things. Like when he was taking my mother out.”

 

“What kinds of things?” Rey asked.

 

“Mainly dinner to apologise when he’d screwed up.” Ren shrugged. He examined the watch with less nostalgia and more curiosity. He’d never seen this before clearly. He stared at the face and the hands moving with confusion. Most wizards could tell the time by the position of the sun or the stars. The hands pointing to numbers were clearly a novelty to Ren.

 

Rey managed to acquire some clothes in Ren’s size with Leia’s help. By owl, she received a pair of black jeans and a black coat (it was Ren after all and dressing him in scarlet would be far too much), a white shirt and a blue wool jumper. Rey looked at the goods with an approving face. They looked good and very tasteful.

 

The day of the Hogsmeade trip Ren was shoved into their bathroom to change and grumbled loudly through the door at Rey as he changed.

 

“These trousers are gripping me in very weird places.” He called. Rey giggled and called back.

 

“All the better for me, Dear.”

 

She waited outside patiently and turned chuckling when the door to the bathroom finally opened.

 

The chuckle died in her throat.

 

The clothes were meant to look good. They weren’t meant to make him look… that good!

 

The black jeans made his long legs look even more endless and hugged his impressive thighs in a way that shouldn’t be allowed. The shirt and jumper accentuated his narrow waist and broad proud shoulders. The colours (albeit sapphire blue and black) gave him life to his cheeks and seemed to make him stand out more than ever. His wavy black hair looked as soft as ever.

 

He was hunched a little as though not wanting Rey to see. As though he was shy. If only he knew…

 

Ren had always made light of his appearance but Rey could tell that he believed himself funny looking.

 

He wasn’t funny looking. He was gorgeous.

 

Ren looked at her and must have mistook her staggered face.

 

“Look, if you’re going to gawp at me like I’m an idiot, I’ll change back right now!” He snapped and went to turn back into the bathroom.

 

“NO!” Rey cried maybe a bit too loudly. “No, you look… good. Really good.”

 

Ren clearly didn’t believe her so she tugged the lapels of his jacket and pulled him close enough to kiss him. The kiss felt different though. More tantalising. More delicious. Rey rubbed her hands over his sweater clad chest and felt them drift lower. Oh, he did look good. Ren clearly didn’t mind this as his hands trailed down and caught hold of Rey’s bum giving it a good squeeze.

 

Maybe the trip to Hogsmeade wasn’t necessary. Maybe they could just…

 

Her wristwatch gave a loud and instant trill to remind her that they were due downstairs to meet Finn and Poe. With a sigh, she extracted herself from Ren.

 

“Come on, we better get going.” She urged. He nodded and walked like a man about to mount the scaffold. “It will be okay. Just… be nice.”

 

“I _am_ nice.” Ren said in a particularly unnice way. He kept shifting as though uncomfortable. “These jeans are very tight.”

 

Aren’t they just… Rey mused. “They will loosen up. And your underwear will stop you chafing.”

 

“Couldn’t fit them on underneath,” Ren sighed, “so I left them.”

 

Rey stumbled. “W-what?”

 

“It’s fine.” Ren dismissed clearly not understanding his fiancée's shock. “More freedom that way.”

 

Rey could only follow him out of the rooms with her face scarlet and a wish that the day would go very quickly indeed.

 

* * *

 

The trip to Hogsmeade was a quiet one. Ren and Rey met Poe and Finn in the Great Hall and made polite conversation. Ren stayed mostly quiet and only spoke if asked a direct question. Poe and Finn seemed amazed at his Muggle attire. Rey nearly laughed to see Poe looking almost jealous at how well he carried it all off. But she noticed something else.

 

A group of Hufflepuff fifth years walked past them and went quiet then started talking madly and giggling when they were out of earshot. Rey wondered worriedly if maybe they did think Ren looked funny but dismissed this. He was looking damn near edible!

 

They took an open sleigh to Hogsmeade and it was beginning to snow lightly. Ren managed a slightly stiff conversation with Poe about the Quiddich predictions for that year (he seemed derisive of anyone placed higher than Slytherin) and didn’t snap at Finn at all. Though when Finn called Rey ‘Peanut’, a vein would appear on Ren’s forehead that looked a little unnerving.

 

The trip around Hogsmeade was pleasant if not as relaxed as it usually was. Ren tended to hang back as though he was intruding and it was only Rey’s instance of taking his hand and pulling him in that kept him close. They passed many students as they went around the shops. Many called Merry Christmas to them but some stared at Ren in amazement. To see their black robed glowering professor dressed like a Muggle and looking oddly out of place was clearly amazing to them. Rey spotted a group of Slytherin girls outside Gladrags Wizardwear who said hello to their head of house. He nodded curtly and walked on and the girls started to giggle. Rey caught the tail end of their conversation.

 

“…they hug his bum quite nicely, don’t they?” and a cackle of laughter afterwards.

 

Rey felt herself flush. So she wasn’t the only one who noticed Ren was looking good.

 

They eventually went to The Three Broomsticks to get out of the blizzard that had began to blow about them. The interior was warm and cosy with an inviting air to it. It seemed to say: “Come in. Take a seat. Enjoy your drink.”

 

It was quite crowded in the pub with various students all enjoying Butterbeers. There was a velvet robe chaining off an area of the pub that said ‘Over 17s only.’

 

“Come on,” Poe gestured, “less students up here.”

 

The area that had been sectioned off was really something. The entire ceiling had been covered with flourishing plants and trains of mistletoe. They hung from the ceiling like chandeliers. Rey found herself wondering idly why anyone would have this be an adults-only zone. But maybe the landlord had realized that a bunch of school children might put off other patrons and drive away business if they didn’t. Yes, that would be it.

 

Finn went to the bar to place an order and Poe made himself comfortable in a booth. Rey noticed that Ren took the chair that was furthest from the boys and even from her. It made her slightly annoyed but also quite sad. Joining in with other people was just such a task for him.

 

They had their drinks and began to chat about the Christmas holidays. Well, Finn and Rey chatted. Poe seemed to be enjoying his drink too much and Ren kept looking at his hands. Rey couldn’t help but feel a bit too happy to mind too much. In fact, she felt distinctly odd. She found herself looking at Ren, not to check he was okay, but just to look at him. The jeans really were something else for his long legs and his shoulders seemed broad enough to pull herself upwards and climb nimbly-

 

Rey shook her head. What was that about? Yes, Ren looked bloody good but she hadn’t had thoughts that evocative since their first Christmas together.

 

Rey looked around and noticed that the boys looked quite flushed too. Finn seemed to be looking at Poe with an expression that Rey was sure she herself had been wearing just a moment ago and Poe was lounging back and waggling his eyebrows at Finn. Ren looked a bit twitchy but seemed too bemused at the boys’ odd behaviour to care too much.

 

Rey shook herself again and excused herself to go to the toilet. She locked herself in a cubicle and rested her head against the cool toilet roll holder.

 

All she could think was how much she wanted to run back into the pub bar and leap into Ren’s lap, pull down his jeans and ride him within an inch of his life-

 

Stop it! Stop it! Her skin was feeling clammy, her cheeks were burning, and her core… well, she’d have to throw these panties out when she got home.

 

There was a chorus of giggling that came flooding in to the toilets within a few minutes after which Rey had managed to get the worst of her flush and odd behaviour to calm down a bit. The laughs were quite high pitched and young sounding.

 

“Come on, Jane!” A girl’s voice declared. “Even you can see it now!”

 

“I may be able to see your point of view but I still can’t see it. Whatever it is.” Said another girl (presumably Jane) in a sniffy yet not completely convincing tone.

 

“Oh give it up Stephie!” Said another third girl’s voice. “She’ll never admit when she’s wrong. But there’s no denying: Professor Ren is hot!”

 

Rey’s hands gripped the toilet lid.

 

“He looks… agreeable I won’t deny it-” The Jane girl began but was cut off.

 

“Agreeable?” Stephie squealed in a way that made Rey wince. “Didn’t you see his arse when he went to the bar?”

 

“I just saw him glaring at us for laughing. He probably thought we were being rude.” Jane explained.

 

“Not half as rude as I’d like to be. I’ll never be able to take Potions the same way again.” The girls, even Jane, seemed to laugh.

 

At this, Rey clicked open the lock and stepped out into the ladies toilets. The gleeful faces of the students (all fifth years Rey remembered) fell at the sight of their Professor who had obviously heard everything they’d just said.

 

“P-Professor Kenobi!” Jane spluttered.

 

“Good afternoon.” Rey replied brightly, “don’t forget that those essays on Hags are due on Monday.” And Rey strode out of the toilets without a backward glance.

 

She felt rather more like herself as she entered the pub again but was startled to find Ren sitting alone looking very thoughtful. Finn and Poe had gone.

 

“Where are the boys?” Rey asked looking around.

 

“Gone upstairs. Had to put a concealment charm on themselves though.” Ren looked at Rey. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Tell you? Tell you wh-”

 

“Tell me that Dameron and Finn are...” He waved his hand clearly looking for the right words. “Involved?”

 

Rey widened her eyes. So Finn and Poe had gone upstairs for a bit of secret… alone time? That wasn’t like them. They were always careful to keep that private. But Ren was looking at her with astonishment and more than a little abashed.

 

“It wasn’t my secret to tell.” Rey dismissed. “Plus they are happy and in their own little bubble. I didn’t want to burst it. They are a lot like us: like their privacy.”

 

“But if you’d told me-”

 

“You wouldn’t have acted so idiotic?” Rey questioned.

 

Ren flushed and Rey couldn’t help but notice how pretty it looked on his face. How much better another look of flushed colour would look… how she could inspire it-

 

Rey shook her head. What was wrong with her? Her lower core was starting to pulse.

 

“I feel weird.” She blurted out. “Hot. Itchy.”

 

Ren’s breathing was coming out harshly. “I… I know. I feel it too.” Rey looked down at his clenched hands. Now she could see he was trying to hide a very obvious erection behind the table and his hands.

 

Rey suddenly felt a need to grab him. Grab him and drag him upstairs.

 

Ren looked around as though confused and looked up at the mistletoe. His expression cleared from confusion to horror.

 

“Enchanted. It’s enchanted mistletoe.” He whispered harshly. “No wonder they cornered off this area.”

 

“Ench- what?”

 

“Mistletoe that makes you feel amorous towards a person you already find attractive. It’s an aphrodisiac.”

 

Rey suddenly understood in the dark corner of her mind why she felt so turned on. But the main thought was a desire, a need, to leave the pub unnoticed and get back to the castle. Now.

 

Without warning, Ren grabbed his wand and pointed it at the bar. The barrels and pumps all burst open causing numerous screams and curses from the patrons. Everyone was so taken aback by this malfunction that no-one saw the two professors dive out of the cubicle and make a run for it out the door.

 

There was a carriage outside the door of the pub and Ren and Rey both leapt into it. Ren barked ‘Hogwarts’ at the Thestral and they were off at a canter without preamble.

 

Shut away from the world, Rey launched herself at Ren and began kissing him so hard she was sure their lips would bruise. Luckily, he was in much the same state and began pawing almost viciously at her clothed breasts.

 

They’d barely made it out of Hogsmeade when Rey unbuttoned Ren’s jeans and pulled out his unclothed cock for her to see.

 

“Rey-”

 

“Can’t wait.” Rey hissed pushing down her own jeans. “In me. Now.”

 

They were both too far gone to think of sense. Ren pushed Rey back on the back-seat and she let out a cry of relief at him pushing into her. There was a loud sound of wet flesh and her arousal was apparent.

 

There was no time for gentleness. The pace they set was brutal and desperate. They were lucky that Thestrals tended to go over bumpy surfaces without much notice so the rocking of the carriage could be masked. Rey couldn’t be quiet either, letting her delight become well known and her displeasure equally well known when Ren pulled out of her suddenly. It was soon quenched when she was flipped over so she was on all fours and her arse displayed for Ren. The new angle had her growling. It felt deeper and rubbed her in places she wasn’t used to.

 

They weren’t a man and woman now; they were animals, rutting against each other, growling and scratching wherever possible. Ren was hard enough to pound nails in.

 

Ren rubbed Rey viciously to completion and then bellowed a curt ‘FUCK!’ as he finished inside her. Rey gasped at the warm wet feel of his spend within her. They panted viciously together as they tried to feel a bit more human. Rey’s right mind began to come back to her. She felt more reasonable now. More sane. And a slight feeling of nagging came into her mind. Because she had the distinct feeling that she had forgotten something. Something important. Something to do with love making (if you could call what they just did that). Something she always did. But her brain was too foggy to remember. So she let the carriage taken them back to Hogwarts and cast as many Repairo spells as she could to make them look somewhat presentable again.

 

There were luckily no more students around when they got back and they bumped into no-one when they dashed up to her rooms.

 

It was only later, when Ren had passed out from sheer exhaustion and with red nail marks stark across his back, that Rey looked on the floor and saw her wand pointing out of her trousers. And remembered.

 

There was a spell she always cast before her and Ren were together. A spell that hadn’t been cast before Ren and Rey had succumbed to the almost feral need.

 

Rey lay very still and listened to the sound of Ren’s deep unconcerned breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! 
> 
> What do you think? Kudos and comments are my life's blood.


	6. S i x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/happy_anniversary_sweetheart/set?id=219420535
> 
> Rey's outfit courtesy of Jess444. My Reylo wifey.

Ren threw another textbook up into the air and hissed a curse. The jet of light hit the descending book and it exploded in a shower of papers. The pages fluttered about the dungeon classroom rather pathetically as Ren contemplated throwing another one but decided against it. He didn’t like maiming books; he preferred books to people.

 

Running his hands through his hair, he growled to himself in a mixture of frustration and bitterness.

 

Something wasn’t right.

 

Rey was acting… odd.

 

Not bad or secretive or anything that Ren could be openly annoyed about. No, she was acting very unlike herself.

 

Rey, his Rey, was an energetic happy and chatty woman who’s smile could melt anyone’s heart and never missed a meal. But this Rey, the Rey that seemed to have sneaked up on Ren in the night, was not the one he knew.

 

She was playing with her food and seemed to have lost her appetite. She would look at certain foods she used to like with clear distaste. She seemed to be staring into space at times unaware of where she was. Finn would sometimes have to call her name three times before she seemed to remember she was meant to be listening. Finn looked as concerned about Rey as Ren felt. The fact that Finn seemed as oblivious to her best friends dilemma as Ren wasn’t as comforting as Ren would have thought.

 

She also seemed tired a lot. She went to bed much earlier and slept much deeper now. He would retire to bed often to find her curled into a ball with the duvet up to her nose. She normally stayed up to wait for him so she could talk about her day with him. Now she was dead to the world as soon as she hit the pillow. She yawned a lot and seemed to be up and out of their rooms before Ren even knew where he was.

 

Ren felt unable to do a thing. What could he do exactly? Demand she act like she always did? Ask what the matter was when he wasn’t sure anything was wrong at all? People were allowed to have less appetite and sleep more if they wanted to but they were often ill as a result. Yet when he said, very tentatively, that he could brew her some Reviving Potion, she’d flatly refused.

 

Have I done something, he wondered in desperation, not done something? If she’s angry at me, I should at least know what it is I’ve done. But for the life of him he couldn’t think of anything that could attribute such a change.

 

Christmas had gone off very well. Almost too well in fact. He thought families were meant to argue when they got together, not… well, get on splendidly. It was rather disconcerting.

 

His mother had arrived via the re-opened Floo Network two days before Christmas. She had a charmed bag with her with all her stuff (a nightmare if you only want a lipstick apparently) and a big smile. Professor Skywalker had welcomed his twin with outstretched arms and a joyful smile. Rey had enveloped Leia in a big hug clearly delighted to see her and then Leia admired the effect of her mother’s ring on Rey’s slender finger.

 

Leia had then approached him. He’d been stood quite a way back in Skywalker’s office. He wasn’t sure… well, he’d never fit into a group photo. He only felt safe and like he belonged when he was with Rey. It was probably why he disliked her friendship with Poe and Finn so much; he wasn’t good at sharing. Oh he wasn’t jealous anymore and he was immensely relieved to see how wrong he’d been. But there was still a lingering wariness in his heart when he saw the three together. It was like a bond he couldn’t ever be a part of. They had childhood memories and adolescent experiences and had fought in a war that wasn’t theirs to fight.

 

He had no-one to share that with. Except a painted portrait on the Gryffindor entrance. He would see his father one day. He just… wasn’t ready yet.

 

So he stood back and let his mother come to him. It always amazed him how tiny she was. How he had ever been small enough to look up at her instead of being forced to bend down. Yet there was still a formidableness to her that demanded respect. A steely eyed determination. And a face that even now he didn’t want to disappoint. She’d held out her arms wordlessly and slowly, very stiffly, Ren had bent down to give her a hug.

 

He still wasn’t good at this. Even when Rey would curl up on his chest and sleep, he would lie as stiff as a board as though frightened that the act of breathing would disturb her. So to bend almost in half and hug his mother…

 

She smelt like talcum powder and an odd perfume Ren still associated with childhood. He’d smelt it out of a bottle once but it didn’t smell quite right. Maybe only she could make it smell a certain way due to wearing it. But she was here and Ren couldn’t deny it: he was pleased she was.

 

Christmas Eve was spent mostly by the fireplace in Professor Skywalker’s office. Firewhiskey was handed around and everyone began to chatter quite merrily. Ren once again sat a little further away but not because he didn’t want to be involved; it was because he preferred to listen. Watching Rey, Skywalker and his mother talking happily didn’t make him feel excluded like Finn and Poe did. He actually had an odd warming sensation in his stomach. Like contentment and pride.

 

Christmas Day was probably the strangest but the nicest Ren had ever had. He woke up with Rey who seemed to be in great spirits and gave her his present: a necklace of a red ruby shaped into a square surrounded by small diamonds and hanging from a gold chain. He explained, rather shyly, that she needed jewellery of her own and one that was made purely for her. A necklace of the Gryffindor colours seemed appropriate. Rey had stared at it as though afraid to touch it. She’d tried to give it back, claiming it was too much for her and she couldn’t carry it off. Ren waved this away and put it around her neck. It was perfect. Rey kept touching it and looking at him.

 

If she was going to be his wife, she could keep her tomboy tendencies and pride, but now and again he would dress her like a Queen and she would have to bare it.

 

Rey seemed almost embarrassed to give his present, muttering that she had taken his word that he had got hers on sale. So he was presented with a knitted black jumper and a pair of socks.

 

“I knitted them… the Muggle way.” She held up her hands to show plasters on her fingers.

 

Ren wore the jumper and the socks. It was a nice jumper and would go well with his jeans. Jeans he was forbidden to wear outside the rooms of their apartment now. Apparently it was a treat that Rey didn’t like to share.

 

Ren had been ushered to the Great Hall by Rey claiming she needed to get ready. Ren had gone to the Great Hall and looked around at the mass of decorations. There were at least thirty pine trees dripping with baubles and gold stars and there were real life fairies hovering up in the air giving the room a nice enchanted effect. His mother, with her hair done up elaborately, was wearing a rick purple cloak and talking with Professor Kanata. She smiled at her son’s approach and kissed him on the cheek. She gifted him with a volume as thick as a brick of _Antidotes of the Most Toxic Poisons know to Wizard or Man._ Not very festive but he had wanted that particular volume so thanked his mother politely and gave her his present: an enchanted hair brush that could style your hair at will.

 

They were about to sit down for dinner with Finn and Poe in attendance and a few stragglers of students without a home to go to (Ren decided to at least be courteous to them) when Rey appeared.

 

Ren dropped the fork he’d been holding. Rey was meant to turn up in her usual jeans and scruffy Converse trainers she seemed to like so much. Instead… she was wearing a red off-the-shoulder dress the exact same colour as the ruby at her throat, with tights and black heels with a ribbon at the back. Her hair was back but looked like it was twisted in an elegant knot on her head.

 

She tottered up to the table with a glib smile as though nothing was amiss. Skywalker welcomed her brightly as always and Leia kissed her cheek, commenting that she looked lovely. Finn and Poe were gaping and it was a good thing that Ren wasn’t jealous of them anymore in that sense.

 

Rey looked absolutely stunning and (judging from the little glances she threw at Ren) that was her intention. Ren was very grateful that he was on in his wizard robes; there was now a rather noticeable bulge he wished to be concealed.

 

The Christmas meal was delicious as ever. There were at least five plump turkeys stuffed completely with sage and onion, roast potatoes, sprouts, peas, carrots, pigs in blankets and another gravy to cover a submarine. Ren ate and watched Rey. She was chatting and laughing with Professor Pava and looked so happy that it made his heart swell. The temptation to slide his hand under the table and continue their own Christmas tradition was stifled by the presence of his mother (who he had a strong suspicion that if he attempted it, she’d know exactly what he was up to).

 

Ren dragged Rey away as soon as was polite and lay waste to the dress that had been taunting him. She was soon dressed in nothing but the ruby around her neck and her black kitten heels.

 

It had been a brilliant Christmas and he’d been quite sad to see his mother leave. He’d even sent two owls to her since to keep her up to date on the goings on in his life. But he really wanted her advice.

 

Ren had noticed it was only after she left that Rey seemed to go downhill. Was she missing her? Would her presence back help him achieve some lustre back in Rey?

 

The worst thing was he didn’t know. _He didn’t know what was wrong._

 

Deciding he wasn’t done being furious yet, he threw another book into the air and shouted a hex.

 

* * *

 

Rey wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. The evidence of her breakfast was flushed away.

 

Rey knew that she had to get ready for her class at 4pm later today, but didn’t know if she had any strength left. She slumped against the toilet miserably.

 

Six weeks. It had been six weeks since…

 

It wasn’t meant to happen. She was meant to be fine!

 

Rey had scurried off in secret to the hospital wing the next day after the Hogsmeade trip and had asked, with rather pink cheeks, if Madame Kalonia had any morning after potions she could take. It was with enormous surprise that the medi-witch said she didn’t.

 

Rey had felt panic rise when the witch had taken her kindly to the side and let out a little secret. There was a charm placed over the school that prevented anyone inside the grounds from falling pregnant. It was a complete secret of course (if the teenagers found out, Rey shuddered to think) but it was the best way to keep everything from multiplying, Madame Kalonia explained. So basically no morning after potions were brewed simply because there was no need.

 

Madame Kalonia did offer to make one up for Rey if it put her mind at rest but she would have to ask Ren to brew it. Rey shook her head feeling infinitely better and strode off feeling reassured. It made perfect sense of course. It explained why there had never been any teen pregnancies at Hogwarts anyway. So Rey had gone about her business and had quite forgotten all about it until New Years.

 

That was when she started to notice changes.

 

The scrumptious sausage and bacon from the breakfast table began to make her distinctly unwell. Her appetite was rather dull too and sometimes even a bowl of porridge felt like an effort she couldn’t manage. She started to get aches and pains and began to want naps – something she had never done before!

 

And then her monthly blood didn’t come and certain foods now had her rushing to the toilet.

 

She didn’t need a test to know. She just did. But how? Madame Kalonia hadn’t been lying about the charm, it would be unethical. It was only after the fifth week that she looked at a map of the Hogwarts grounds. The Hogwarts groups… which ended at the bridge leading alone the road to Hogsmeade. The road that her and Ren had been travelling when…

 

She hadn’t been in Hogwarts. She’d still been in Hogsmeade. Which meant… the charm hadn’t touched her.

 

She took a potion. It was fool-proof. If it turned blue she was. If it turned pink she wasn’t.

 

She had taken it to the bathroom on the second floor. It had turned blue.

 

Rey had gone from denial to fear over the past few weeks but now she was faced with a new one: uncertainty.

 

What was Ren going to say? Would he think it too soon? They weren’t even married yet. Did he even want children? She remembered the image in the Mirror of Erised and the little girl who had been present in his vision but that was a fantasy. This was real.

 

Rey had known for a few days for certain but was scared. She knew he was worried and she was acting very out of character but couldn’t stop herself. It was such a huge thing.

 

And a part of Rey was scared that she wouldn’t be enough. She’d never had a family. How could she raise one? Would she be a terrible mother? Would the baby hate her?

 

The door to their apartments opened and she heard the heavy footfall of Ren entering. She wiped her mouth again and stood up shakily. There was a timid knock on the door.

 

“Rey?” His voice sounded shaky.

 

“I’m here.” Rey replied not sounding much better.

 

“Can I… Can I speak to you? When you are done?”

 

“Y...yes. I won’t be long.” There was a retreat of footsteps as he walked away. Rey sighed. Enough of this. It was time he knew.

 

Rey stepped out of the bathroom. Ren was sitting on the sofa by the fire. He looked tired and like he was battling with himself. He looked up at her and seemed to wince at her appearance. She knew she didn’t look great but it rattled her somewhat. He was the reason she was in this state!

 

He patted the seat next to him. Rey silently sat down next to him.

 

“Rey… if I've done something or you are unhappy in any way… you know I will try and put it right, don’t you?”

 

Rey blinked. He was looking at the carpet like it fascinated him and was ringing his hands. Rey felt bewildered.

 

“You… you haven’t done anything wrong. You’re… you’re good to me.”

 

“Then why? Why are you acting so strange?” He asked pleadingly. “You’re not yourself. You keep pushing your food away and sleeping all the time.”

 

Rey sighed. Typical man. Couldn’t see the wood for the trees.

 

“Ren, I need to tell you something.”

 

“What?” Ren asked with a voice laden with dread.

 

Rey took a deep breath.

 

“I’m… _we’re_ … going to have a baby.”

 

For a moment there was silence. Ren blinked as though he’d never heard the term ‘baby’ before and didn’t know what it meant at all.

 

Then he looked down at her midriff.

 

“You’re...”

 

“Yes.” Rey replied sounding stronger than she felt. Another pause. Rey waited for the shock. The fear. The doubt.

 

What she got she wasn’t prepared for.

 

Ren looked at her and then smiled. Not a quirk of the lips or a smirk like he often wore. A real, full blown smile. One that showed off his slightly uneven teeth and made him look ten years younger.

 

He grabbed her like he was torn between pulling into a hug and making sure she was real.

 

“You’re certain?”

 

“Positive.” Rey stammered.

 

Ren slid down on his knees and for a moment Rey was worried he had collapsed from the shock. But then he put her head on her lap and gazed at her stomach. There was hardly any difference at all but she felt a strange hill developing on her abdomen.

 

Slowly, he placed a kiss to her stomach.

 

Rey burst out with a slightly mad laugh. She felt slightly mad actually. She was having a baby and what’s more Ren seemed far from angry; he seemed overjoyed.

 

“I might be able to sense the baby.” Ren whispered excitedly.

 

Rey gasped. “Can you do that?”

 

“I’m a Legilimens, one of the best.” Ren reasoned. “I might be able to.”

 

Slowly, Ren put his mouth to Rey’s stomach. He whispered words that she couldn’t hear and put his ear to her abdomen.

 

There was a pause. Then an out-take of breath.

 

“I can sense something. A flutter.”

 

Rey felt a rushing of emotion. And it wasn’t fear or nerves but longing.

 

“You can sense the baby?”

 

“It’s stronger than I thought.” Ren whispered. “It’s – Hang on.” Ren pulled away sharply and looked at her stomach as though stunned.

 

“What? What is it? Is the baby OK?” Rey demanded suddenly feeling desperate.

 

“Babies.” Ren said quietly.

 

“What?”

 

Ren looked up at her with wide eyes. “Babies. It’s why its so loud. There are two.”

 

Rey blinked at him with shock as he took her hands and placed them over her abdomen.

 

“Close your eyes. Open the bond. They will be even clearer for you.”

 

Rey numbly shut her eyes and listened. Listened beyond noise and other disruptions. Beyond the wind outside the window and the crackling of the fire. She listened.

 

And heard.

 

It was like the fluttering of butterflies wings. Like pulsing. And with voices so small and tinny they might be what cartoon mice sounded like.

 

_I’m here._

 

_I’m here too._

 

Rey let her eyes shoot open. Twins.

 

Ren looked beautific with joy. He kissed her stomach.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered. “Thank you.” He looked like he might never stop grovelling his thanks.

 

Rey stroked his hair at her stomach and felt a rush of love like none she had ever felt before.

 

A family. One of her very own.

 

Both their mirror visions were coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me. Please let me know!


	7. S e v e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Happy Easter!
> 
> Sorry I've been a bit slower updating. Work is manic at the moment. Holiday season always is. I hope this makes up for it. It... um... earns its rating. 
> 
> Big thanks to Jess444 for providing fashion ideas for this chapter. Here are some of her inventions for pregnant Rey:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/teaching_cool/set?id=219776988  
> http://www.polyvore.com/you_can_still_be_sexy/set?id=219659271  
> http://www.polyvore.com/relaxed_chic/set?id=219660070

Ren downed his Firewhiskey and glowered some more into the crackling fire. It was oddly comfy in here. And the hut was tall enough to accommodate his staggering height. But of course it did. Otherwise Chewbacca would never be able to live here.

 

The said Wookie was stood at his stove, preparing what Ren could only assume was a very undercooked or maybe even raw ferret. Ren tried not to wrinkle his nose too much. It wasn’t polite. Besides he’d seen it all before. Back when he’d been a student, he would come to this hut and sit at this table. Would drink tea by the bucket. He’d been a scrawny little thing then and had seen Chewie as his only friend. Then he’d acquired new, less savoury friends and Chewie got left behind. Still, when the grounds-keeper had found Ren striding out of the castle in a fury and not a clue where to go to cool off, he’d growled at him to follow him and had let Ren brood in silence while he downed more alcohol than he could normally take.

 

Six months and he was already cracking up.

 

If he’d been taken aback by the changes in Rey when she had first start showing pregnancy symptoms it was nothing compared to Rey now.

 

It was fast becoming a nightmare.

 

The first three months had been bliss. Ren and Rey had decided to keep it a secret for as long as possible wanting to keep people out of their bubble. It was also safer Rey had urged and many mothers didn’t tell anyone until the baby (or in their case babies) were three months old. A lot can go wrong apparently. They had called a meeting though with Professor Skywalker and Leia. They had stressed the importance of having them both present and this was not something Ren felt capable of breaking to his mother via letter.

 

They had gathered in Professor Skywalker’s office and, with trembling voices, told them that they would be carrying on the Skywalker legacy a little sooner than expected.

 

Professor Skywalker had smiled serenely as though this was quite expected news but Leia flew into such a wave of rapture that Ren had backed away at one point, scared she would hurt herself or him. Rey had been such a reciprocate of hugs and kisses from the Minister that Ren had been forced to prize them apart.

 

Leia had been forced back to the Ministry but had sent Rey a basket of the fine wool when she found out Rey liked to knit. Ren had been touched by the gesture and had stroked a purple ball when he was sure Rey wasn’t looking.

 

Finn and Poe had been let in on secret too as had the other teaching staff in case any questions arose. Finn and Poe had been slightly amazed and almost awed at the fact that Rey was going to be a mother. It also bought about an alarming development.

 

Finn strode into the potions dungeon while Ren was preparing for his days lesson and without warning stuck out his hand to Ren.

 

Ren looked at it as though he’d never seen one before. “Is there a point to this?”

 

“Yes.” The Transfiguration teacher said with steel in his tone. “For Rey.”

 

“Rey’s been here for a while.” Ren pointed out.

 

“I know. But this changes things. Even marriage can be dissolved. Children...” Ren stood quite still for a moment. Children were forever. So Finn had decided in order to stay in the lives of the twins, he had to at least be civil to the father. Ren bore that in mind and grudgingly took Finn’s hand and gave it a shake.

 

For Rey and his children, anything goes.

 

Finn did come in rather useful though as did Dameron (though he would rather undergo the Cruciatus Curse than admit it).

 

Rey’s progression into pregnancy was all the more pronounced due to the fact she was carrying two children and all the pregnancy weight seemed to go on her front. Which meant a lot more baggy witches robes were applicable.

 

But one day, Ren had sat at the breakfast table in the Great Hall with Rey when he noticed she was really starting to look nauseous. Rey had done well to keep her sickness a secret so far but Ren knew that she was seconds away from running out of the hall retching or empty her stomach into the milk jug. Finn had noticed how green Rey looked and looked grave. But then he nodded to himself and strode away from the breakfast table towards Poe, who was chatting with Professor Pava at the entrance of the hall.

 

Just when Rey looked like she would have to make a run for it, Finn bounced up to Poe and said loudly.

 

“See you later. Have a good day.” And then grabbed his robe and kissed him full on the mouth.

 

There was a resounding clatter of dropped cutlery as the students gaped in amazement at the sight of their Transfiguration professor snogging their Quiddich and Flying Instructor’s face off. No one was looking up at the teacher table any more which meant Rey could run out of the back exit and vomit in secret.

 

After a good amount of time spent in the ladies and some strong sweet tea, Rey had been desperate to see Finn.

 

“Why?” She’d blurted out as soon as they met in the Defence Against the Dark Arts room. “You and Poe… why?”

 

“It’s been long enough, Peanut.” Finn shrugged. “It was starting to hurt his feelings anyway. Time to make it official.”

 

“Finn… thank you.” Rey had looked tearful and Ren had looked at Finn awkwardly. He simply thrust out his hand and the Transfiguration teacher shook it in a way reminiscent to their truce. For now they were truly allies. Even if they still had all the social skills of hippogriff.

 

Poe and Finn subsequently became the gossip of the school. Yet Poe walked with a swagger that even he hadn’t managed before and Finn looked too coyly happy to be truly abashed about the giggles that emitted every time he walked past a group of students. Therefore Rey’s own little secret remained just that.

 

It had been twelve weeks when they had finally received the scan that they had been waiting for and with a twirl of Madame Kalonia’s wand they were able to hear clearly the steady thunderous beating of two hearts. Two little female hearts.

 

They were girls. Two little girls.

 

Kylo smiled at the memory despite his despondency. For nothing could taint that memory for him. Just the mere memory of it gave him enough strength and happiness to conjure a truly magnificent Patronus. His two little girls. The image that had tortured him in the Mirror of Erised had actually doubled. That black-haired, hazel eyed girl… there would be two of them. He’d never been so happy in all his life.

 

Then he sank back into his drink. For that was then and since then…

 

He knew it was difficult. Of course it was! She was carrying two human beings in her belly. That was hardly going to be easy at times. He’d been ready and willing to help in any way. If she woke up in the middle of the night and told him she was craving toffee and bacon, he would have made her both in a sandwich if she wanted. If her feet ached, he’d rub them. If her back ached, much the same. Anything that was in his power to give her, he would do. And even some stuff that wasn’t in his power. Fuck it! He didn’t care.

 

But he did care. He cared because… he couldn’t seem to do anything right anymore.

 

Rey had always been independent. It was something he admired her for. Loved her for. But in the months where her swelling belly had become more prominent, it had become something of a worry. She was always running here, there and everywhere and Ren was astonished at how fast she seemed to go. What if she tripped? Fell? He didn’t think his heart could stand it.

 

He entreated her to please be more careful. Take less risks. She’d waved him away.

 

“I’m pregnant, not ill!” She pointed out and Ren was made to feel like he was both going mad and a complete idiot.

 

It didn’t stop him confiscating her broom and asking Professor Pava to hide it on pain of death.

 

Rey hadn’t taken any of his attempts seriously until he found an unlikely alley.

 

Rey wanted to test out Dameron’s new Firebolt 5000. And he flatly refused.

 

“It’s not safe enough. It’s too fast.” Dameron had reasoned.

 

“I’m a perfectly good flyer.” Rey had argued. “I’ve even beat you on occasions.”

 

“True. But you’re still not flying it. It’s too risky.”

 

“Poe, I’m-”

 

“No, Rey. That’s the end to it.”

 

Rey had looked as though he’d slapped her. But Dameron wasn’t as weak to her puppy eyes as Ren was.

 

Since then, Rey had been forced to accept her new position as an expectant mother with more boring activities. And it didn’t improve her mood.

 

It wasn’t that she was dismissive of the lives within her. Ren could feel the bond forming between mother and daughters and it stole his breath. But the forced nesting it put Rey in was something of a culture shock for her.

 

The newspapers and pupils couldn’t be kept in the dark about her condition indefinitely either and by the time she was four months, there was no disguising her very prominent condition.

 

It probably hadn’t help with the shock that this had warranted. While progressive in many ways, the Wizarding community were not used to unwed parents. Indeed, it was almost a rarity that rivalled their original union. Many Wizarding parents had even written to the Headmaster demanding to know what example this was setting for the children. Skywalker read all the letters before politely depositing them into the fire.

 

Times change, Skywalker had quipped to the Daily Prophet who were looking for quotes.

 

Besides the pupils seemed delighted for their professors. No-one said a word to Professor Ren (they had learnt to not broach the subject) but many were keen to monitor the progress of their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Many of the girls seemed to love her bump. It was sweet, according to them.

 

Another problem that came to Rey was the realisation that her jeans and t-shirts were not going to accommodate twins. Ren had decided to try and make an effort to make things a bit better. He took a bag of Galleons and thrust it at Professor Pava.

 

“Go and buy some maternity clothes that don’t look like they would suit a sixty year old. I don’t care if I never see the change of that bag.”

 

Professor Pava, who was quite friendly with Rey, had accepted the challenge readily and scurried off to Gladrags Wizardwear.

 

He’d thought that it would be a nice gesture. One that would get Rey back on side.

 

If only.

 

Professor Pava had risen to the occasion and come back laden with so many bags he feared she may topple over. Then he feared Rey may rip his head off when she saw the contents.

 

Professor Pava, a well-meaning but more fashion savvy girl than Rey would ever be, had taken Ren’s words of finding maternity clothes that didn’t look dated. By buying clothes that, while fashion forward and very fine, were certainly not Rey.

 

“What is this?!” Rey had demanded, holding up a green smock dress as though it was diseased. “In what universe would I ever wear this?”

 

Jess, clearly not perturbed by Rey’s clear anger, shrugged. “It will give your bump room to breathe. Plus it will flatter your new bust.”

 

Rey had gone as red as her Gryffindor colours.

 

“I don't want to flatter my bust!” She’d cried. “I don’t want to wear this. Any of it!” She rounded on Ren at this. “Is this your attempt to smarten me up? Make me into someone worthy of being engaged to?”

 

Ren had been so stunned and winded by such an unjust accusation he’d nearly staggered.

 

“N-no! I just thought-”

 

“Just thought that now I’m knocked up you’d try and change me?” Rey barked. “Well, you can take all this back! I’m not wearing it. Not ever!”

 

She’d stormed off without another word. Jess had merely shrugged. “I thought she’d look nice.”

 

Rey was as good as her word about refusing to wear the clothes. For about a week.

 

In the end, when her baggiest witches robes wouldn’t do up, she was forced to dress with some of the clothing Jess had provided.

 

Ren had nearly choked on her steak and kidney pie when she’d swept into the Great Hall wearing a grey gathered knitted wrap dress and an Oriental Maxi Kimono. Her expression was too murderous to say a word so all he could do was gawp.

 

Since then, she had been forced to more and more of Jess’s inventive dressing. And she’d never looked sexier. Or more mad.

 

Which bought Ren to his biggest problem: Rey pregnant was… well, it was sexy. Like he’d nearly wanked himself raw just thinking about her. Rey had always been athletic in build which meant when her back was turned, no-one could tell she was pregnant. All the weight was therefore on her front were her bulging baby bump which seemed to expand by the day and her breasts which were clearly ready to feed her babes at a moment’s notice.

 

She showcased more of Jess’ inventive fashion choices with more than a little uneasiness. She came out showcasing a grey tulip shaped dress with black tights and dragon hide boots. She looked as far from mumsy as you could get. Which only increased Ren’s problem tenfold.

 

She’d also taken to stripping out of her new glamorous clothes as soon as she was back in their apartment. Instead she’d taken to wearing maternity shorts and one of his old under-shirts. Minus a bra normally. She seemed uncomfortable these days and would be boiling hot during the spring time before the heat had even started properly. Ren would often come back after a long day teaching to find her sat on the sofa, eating yoghurt in a manner that was almost obscene. No-one should lick a spoon like that.

 

But Rey didn’t seem to be in any way responsive to his attentions. In fact, his attentions seemed to do nothing but annoy her lately. His attempts to get her to rest had done nothing but cause tension. He was sure she thought that he was the reason that Finn and Poe weren’t letting her do all the things she believed herself capable of doing. Ren probably hadn’t helped his cause by trying to coax Skywalker to forbid her from teaching more dangerous forms of Dark Arts defence and turning up to her classroom ‘just to see she was okay’.

 

Rey had made it very clear that all interference from him was unwelcome. He was of course the reason that she was in this condition in the first place.

 

Ren was tempted to remind her that she had been very much an enthusiastic participant but one look at the wand in her hand and he decided not to say anything. He would like to see his daughters born after all.

 

That wasn’t to say he didn’t believe her maternal. Far from it. There were times when he heard her singing odd little lullabies from the Muggle world that he didn’t recognise but which sounded like the most beautiful spell he’d ever heard. She stroked her bump and smiled down at her belly like she was carrying a truly precious cargo.

 

The moment that they’d both felt the babies wriggle and move had been a moment when all the tension and mood swings had dissolved. She’d grabbed his hands and placed them on her abdomen with a look of amazement and awe. The movement had been fleeting and gentle beneath his huge hands. The feeling of happiness would never be fleeting for Ren.

 

Yet Rey’s mood swings weren’t easy at times. He would walk the school despondently thinking that this must be what living with him was like! So why in Godric’s name was she still with him? Why did she love him?

 

Yet he loved her. Even if she never let him touch her again.

 

Because he hadn’t dared lately. She’d been so restless in sleeping and so grumpy that he was sure he would lose the hand if he laid it anywhere near her. The babies were growing restless too. Sometimes she would roll over in bed groaning and he would be able to hear through Legilimens the two of them arguing.

 

“ _Move up.”_

 

“ _You move up!”_

 

“ _Where exactly?”_

 

“ _Up there!”_

 

“ _That’s Mama’s lungs!”_

 

He wanted to reach out, lay his hands on her huge belly and whisper to them. Whisper that, while he knew they were probably getting cramped, their Mama needed to sleep. Rey’s growl of frustration stopped him and he tried to make himself small and silent.

 

Except today. Today, he’d snapped.

 

After tip-toeing around for days, Rey had finally gone at him. He had feeling that she’d been spoiling for any kind of fight for a few days. But to accuse him of leaving dishes in the sink…

 

“Rey, I’ve been in classes all day. And I haven’t used those dishes...”

 

“Are you saying I’m a liar?!”

 

“No! No, I just… don’t think that I left them there.”

 

“You don’t think? How many plates do you leave around?”

 

“I eat in the Great Hall.”

 

“What’s wrong with eating here?” Rey demanded, looking terrifying yet delicious in her oversized t-shirt and his boxers.

 

“I… I...” Ren staggered around in his mind for a good answer. None came to him. Not even his mother could have answered correctly right now.

 

“Well!?” She demanded.

 

It was stupid. It was daft. He shouldn’t let it bother him so much. But…

 

“I try to stay out of your way these days.”

 

The silence was ringing out like a thunder clap. And Ren was becoming certain that a storm was coming if Rey’s thinned mouth was any indication.

 

“And why might that be?” She hissed. It was a dare for him to answer. She clearly was daring him.

 

Fuck it. He was tired.

 

“Because I can’t seem to do anything right anymore! If I try to look after you, try to make life easier, lay one finger on you, it sends you into a rage! I’m trying to get this right, Rey. I’ve never had a family before. Not truly. Now I want to do it right and you won’t...” He was furious to feel his mouth constricting and a lump forming. “I can’t get close.”

 

He saw a flicker, he could concede that, but she’d clearly been waiting too long for a row.

 

“So what am I meant to do? Ignore the twinges? The pains? The lack of freedom I’m now reduced to-”

 

“How can I mend any of that if you won’t let me?!” Ren demanded. The sorrow was giving way to righteous anger. He was trying, damn it! He wanted to get this right! So why was she so determined that he would get it wrong?

 

“Mend it? You won’t come near me long enough to fix anything-”

 

“Because you won’t let me!” Ren exploded.

 

“Well, if I’m that much of a nightmare, why are you bothering?” Rey snarled, looking so far from his beloved that Ren nearly recoiled by how little he recognised her, “Find a pretty vacant Pure Blood who won’t make such a fuss.”

 

“You know I’m not going to do that.” Ren was surprised by how cold his voice was. “You know that. So why throw that in my face? But I will oblige you one thing: I’ll leave you alone. I’m not talking to you like this.”

 

Ren turned his back on her and went to move towards the dorm exit. Only to nearly be taken off his feet.

 

The hex was only meant to hit the wall. To scare him. Yet the black smoking dent in the wall seemed to magnify before his eyes.

 

He whipped around at her scandalised. She looked hurt, angry and yet shocked. Her wand hand was trembling.

 

A memory came screaming back to him.

 

His father striding for the door. His mother shouting insults. Then a crack. A smash. The vibration of a jinx pulsing up through the floorboards.

 

They had never hit his father either. They hadn’t meant to. They were warning shots. Maybe to show what power women were capable of possessing. Yet Ren could still see the look of amazement and almost fear on his father’s face. He’d been peaking down from the banisters. The hexes weren’t harmful. They made more noise than damage. But his father… he hadn’t known that. And would leave before his wife could apologise.

 

Ren wasn’t frightened of Rey as his father had been by his mother and his son’s powers. He knew it wouldn’t have hit him. But it was a shadow that stole into his life.

 

He had always vowed to never be like his parents. He didn’t want his children to witness their mistakes.

 

Ren ran out of the room and refused to look back at Rey’s sudden cries for him to come back. He didn’t want an apology.

 

In that moment, he didn’t want any of it.

 

Ren downed the last of his Firewhiskey. The fire was making him dizzy. Chewie sat down next to him yet still didn’t speak. The Wookie seemed to know when to be quiet. Must have been why Han had taken to him so much. Han may have been a Muggle but he could charm anyone. Even a werewolf.

 

Ren wanted to beg his advice. What did he do now? Did he stay away? Not likely. He couldn’t stay away from Rey. Or his daughters.

 

Did he go back? He almost didn’t want to. He didn’t want to repeat the same mistakes that he’d seen a hundred times over.

 

But his father had stayed away for months at a time. He didn’t want that for his girls.

 

He looked at his old friend and the hairy eight footer voiced what he knew he’d do all along: Go home.

 

It was nightfall by the time that Ren started the ascent back to the castle. He was happily calmer and a bit buzzed but not drunk. He could feel the whiskey burning away under his resolve.

 

The walk through the corridors was quiet and many students actually turned around and fled at the sight of him. So he wasn’t a completely hopeless case. He still had the ability to terrify people just by scowling.

 

He stood before the door to Rey and his rooms with something close to despondency. The lioness that still inhabited its frame looked at him in an almost coquettish manner. He snapped the password and the portrait swung open.

 

The first thing he noticed was the lack of light in the rooms. The fire had almost burnt out and the embers weren’t doing much to light his way. Also, the silence. It was unnerving.

 

Ren did not call out Rey’s name, not ready to make nice for once, but crept like a burglar through the apartment. It was like he was expecting an ambush at any moment. In a sense, he was.

 

After failing to find her in the bathroom, kitchen and living room, he pushed open their bedroom quietly.

 

He was half expect to see her sitting on the bed with her arms folded. Expecting him to be as contrite as he usually was.

 

Instead, he found a different scene.

 

Rey was curled up on top of the duvet. She seemed to be cuddling the pillow that he normally rested his head on and her hair was all askew. It shocked him how small she looked in that moment.

 

Although her eyes were closed in sleep, he could clearly see they were puffy and red around the rims. She’d been crying. Bitterly by the track marks dried on her face.

 

His previous ire and angry melted like ice in the sun and he crossed the room to her side straight away. She was slow to wake as though not wanting to face the world again but the gentle stroking of her hair soon coaxed her eyes open. At first she blinked at him as though in amazement and for an awful second Ren was half-afraid that she would try and push him away. Then she launched herself up and clung to him with such gusto, Ren was worried his cloak would rip.

 

The tears that had clearly ebbed with fatigue poured forward again and Rey let herself be as weak as she evidently felt.

 

Ren held her tightly and hushed her but he couldn’t stem the flow of her words.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I just wanted to prove… Oh, I don’t know what I was thinking! I should have stopped arguing! I’m sorry!” She sounded almost hysterical and Ren was once again forced to see how life with him was.

 

It must be exhausting to deal with such a volatile temperament, he mused drily.

 

“Calm down now.” He whispered soothingly. A part of him rejoiced at being able to hold her again. It had been so long.

 

Eventually, he lay her back down and lay down with her, stroking her blotchy face with a tenderness that only she seemed to inspire. She seemed calmer at least.

 

“You came back.” It came out from his mouth like a whisper.

 

“I’d never leave you.”

 

“People always leave me.” She whispered brokenly.

 

Oh, he was an idiot. It was their biggest fear. To be alone. And yet they had subjected it on each other when they should be the closest they’d ever been.

 

He kissed her forehead reverently.

 

“Do you no longer desire me?” She asked in a feeble voice.

 

He lifted his head to look at her face, to look at her expression, to correct his failing hearing. For surely he’d misheard.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you...” She swallowed as though this cost her much, “do you no longer want me as you did?”

 

Ren felt weirdly faint. “Why are you saying this?”

 

“You haven’t been… like we were for ages. It’s been difficult. I’ve needed you.”

 

It was then that Ren noticed the subtle changes coming over Rey. Her pupils were dilated, her cheeks were becoming flushed and her nipples were becoming hard and visible beneath her t-shirt.

 

“I… I thought that any attempts would be unwelcome.” Ren rasped. Rey shook her head.

 

“I’ve been lying here, waiting for you to reach out, touch me, kiss me, have me like you did before.” Her eyes were becoming wet again with emotion.

 

Her moods, exasperated by her pregnancy, were suddenly becoming more understandable. And it met Ren’s own struggles.

 

“Take off your clothes.” Ren instructed.

 

Rey blinked. Maybe he should have been more subtle. But he’d have her tonight if it killed him. It had been too long.

 

Slowly, she peeled off her t-shirt. Her breasts were fuller than ever with her peach coloured nipples looking darker and more delectable. Her areolas were wider too.

  
Her boxers (or his boxers) were next to go. Her naked bump seemed almost obscenely big without the covering of her rather feeble clothes. Proof of his potency. There was a very male part of Ren that felt wildly proud of her condition. He’d got this gorgeous creature pregnant, filled her with his seed and got her carrying two of his babies. She lay back down on the bed and shyly crossed one hand over her breasts as though to cover them. Ren grabbed.

 

“I will see all of you.”

 

Rey let both her arms drop to her sides and tried not to squirm as he drunk her in. Godric, she was delectable.

 

Cautiously, as though frightened she might spook, Ren lifted himself down the bed so his face was level with her bump. He couldn’t hear his daughters. He got the impression that they were snoozing. Slowly, he planted a kiss along her stomach. Then another. And another.

 

“Ren...”

 

“Do you know how mad you’ve been driving me? How cruel it was to wear so little in my presence? To dress like a goddess where I cannot touch you? You wore those new clothes with the grace of a princess. When all I wanted to do was lift up your skirts and thrust into you right there in the Great Hall. Wanted to ruin you utterly for all other men.”

 

Rey gasped at his words and started to rub her legs together. Her inner thighs were becoming damp.

 

He kissed her rotund stomach once again.

 

“These are my children. My daughters. I put them there and I got you like this. If you wish it, I’ll do it again. And again and again. You’ll spend half your life carrying my children. And I’ll spend all of mine worshipping you. Watching you blossom. Spreading you out. Kissing your pink mount. Watching your pretty tits bounce.”

 

Rey was now clawing at his shoulders as though to drag him up to her. But he was too close to where he wanted to be. And the smell was intoxicating.

 

“If you want me then you will have me. But I will have you in turn.” And without preamble, he dived his head down and attached his mouth to her weepy womanhood.

 

The moan that flew from her mouth was nothing short of feral. Her hands buried in his hair and pulled to the point of hurting. But he loved it. He loved getting reacquainted with her lower lips.

 

“Oh Merlin! Oh, don’t stop. Please! I’ll do anything!” She wailed. She had clearly been undergoing a fast of her own. He should have foreseen this. Well, he would sate her thirst.

 

He sucked her clit between his lips and thrust his tongue as far as it would go. There was a lack of delicacy and level of debauchery that they hadn’t visited since his old days. Fuck it!

 

Her pleas became wails and shrieks that threatened to wake the castle as she shook gracelessly around his mouth. He took great pride in how quickly she’d lost control.

 

With a damp lower face, he looked up at her. Her breasts were heaving and swaying from force of her breaths. Her face looked damp with perspiration and her eyes were closed as though to regain herself. She was radiant but not wrecked enough for his liking.

 

To let her gain some semblance of herself, he pushed himself up her body (careful not to disturb her bump) and began to kiss and lathe at her breasts. This was more for him than for her. He’d wanted to sample them from the moment they’d started to bloom.

 

It was with shocking speed she returned to herself. And took no time clawing at his robes.

 

They were taken off with a complete lack of delicacy and the first skin on skin contact that they shared had them both moaning as though they were seconds from their peak.

 

The size of her bump meant that missionary was too much of an encumbrance but Ren was desperate to see all of her. The sight of her lovely back just wouldn’t do it this time. Instead, he pulled her so she was sitting astride him and gently guided his penis, which was rock hard and pulsing, along her nether lips.

 

“Oh! Put it in. Please put it in me!” She panted. He obliged.

 

She was still as hot and tight as he remembered and Ren had to hastily count to twenty before he attempted movement. But her body was a thing of beauty. Her tits were level with his face which he took advantage of and sucked a blooming nipple into his mouth. She was also more vocal and responsive. Her moans were all the sweeter for it.

 

Her shyness was all forgotten as she began to rock above him. There was a time when Ren felt he didn’t need to be here. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back and she was riding him with a vigour that rivalled the mightiest steed. Ren could only hold her thighs and let himself be used. How could he complain? Her tits were swaying more than ever, her full bump standing proud before her and her wet pussy gripping him like it would never free him.

 

“Never deny me this.” He panted sounding wrecked. “Never again.”

 

“Never.” Rey shook her head. “OH! Never!”

 

She pushed him down completely on the bed so her hands were gripping his shoulders and she was moving with such vigour he had no option but to lie back and take it.

 

The sight of her sucking a finger into her mouth and bringing it down to rub her front flesh almost violently was all Ren could take.

 

“I’m gonna cum!”

 

“Cum in me. Fill me again!” She demanded, with a flutter that couldn’t help but rip a roar from him.

 

Ren pushed in as far as he could go as he spilt himself within her again and Rey clung to her breasts to even out the pressure that threaten to kill her off. It was messy, and sweaty, and inelegant, and utterly completely them.

 

Rey fell at his side once they had parted. Ren pulled her to him and kissed her sweaty forehead.

 

They held each other in the afterglow and long after when separating themselves was just too much.

 

When you were united once more, any kind of separation was one too many.

 

* * *

 

 

Ren wondered if the bones of his hand would ever heal. He doubted it. Rey was a strong woman after all.

 

He also wondered if he would ever care. He doubted it. Not when his arm was holding such a precious little thing. The other was dozing in her mother’s arms.

 

The last few months of pregnancy were a lot smoother than the first bunch. Rey was able to keep her mood-swings under control with a lot more yoghurt and a lot more sex. Ren hoped it wasn’t going to stop now the pregnancy was over but supposed it wouldn’t. Not that he’d mind if it did.

 

Rey had also finally agreed to take it a bit easier and stop running so damn much. There were still tears and aches that he couldn’t soothe but all in all they had done well.

 

Nine months had come. The pains had started and Ren had refused to leave her side.

 

She’d coped beautifully. Yes, she’d incidently blown up a decanter, yes, she’d refused to go to St Mungo’s in favour of the hospital wing and yes, she’d threatened to castrate him during a particularly nasty contraction but all in all… it was nothing short of beautiful.

 

Besides, all the pain, all the stress, all the worry, it was gone the minute the first of their children slid free of her mother.

 

The girl was purple and a bit slimy with hair that stuck to her head and a cry that exposed her gummy mouth. Her sister had been much the same only three minutes later.

 

Ren was sure he’d never seen two beings so perfect in all his life.

 

Rey had laughed with delight and she handled one in one arm and the other in the opposite arm. She balanced them perfectly. Ren was tempted to demand he be allowed to hold one. Yet a part of him didn’t want to. The two of them... they were so tiny. So fragile. What if he hurt them without meaning to?

 

Besides, Rey made her tiredness seem a trifle as she looked from one daughter to another.

 

“Hello.” She whispered, sounding choked. “I’m so pleased to meet you two. I’ve waited for so long.”

 

Ren just stood behind her, just staring at them.

 

Eventually, Rey looked up at him. “Hold one.”

 

Ren wanted to shake his head. He was clumsy. He was indelicate. He would be a terrible father. He’d love them but wouldn’t know how. If he gave one a bruise, he’d never forgive himself.

 

Rey didn’t seem interested. “Take her. She’s the oldest. Take her.”

 

Madame Kalonia took the baby that was wrapped in a pink blanket. Slowly, she handed her to Ren.

 

She was nestled in her blankets and didn’t seem to care who was holding her. She was tired. She’d been through a lot. So had her sister.

 

Ren sat down beside the bed as close to his fiancée as he could. He didn’t want to separate the twins. That was cruel. Or show a preference. The other girl would be perfect too. And more than anything, he needed Rey near him to prove this was real. They were here.

 

“We did it.” Rey smiled weakly.

 

“You did it.” Ren corrected. No wonder she’d hated him so much before. He’d done nothing at all.

 

But there was something he could do. He knew suddenly. It was time.

 

“When you are well, I want us to take a trip.”

 

* * *

 

Han was playing with a vine of painted grapes when they came to the portrait. At first, he did a double take. For it surely couldn’t be…

 

Ren stood before the painting looking up at his father. It was odd how the sight made him feel. He’d always viewed the portrait as a cruel trick. His father was dead. The painting wasn’t the real him. Just an imitation. And yet, as he stared up at Han Solo in his leather jacket and greying hair, he couldn’t deny that his heart was glad at the sight of him.

 

He looked down at the bundle in his arms and then at Rey who held the other baby with a smile on her face.

 

“It’s a girl. And a girl. They’re both girls.” Ren supplied sounding a bit stupid.

 

Han blinked at his son. A part of him wanted to say something stupid (Ren recognised it) but then looked down at the babies. A softness took him over.

 

“Your mother-” He began.

 

“On her way. She’s leaving a Wizengamot meeting early to meet them.” Ren almost laughed.

 

“They won’t be pleased.” Han scoffed. His eyes went back to the babes. The tufts of black hair was even more prominent now. “What are they called?”

 

“Well, this one,” Rey indicated to the baby in her arms, “is Padmé Leia Organa-Solo.” Han nodded his approval.

  
“A good name. She’ll be thrilled. And the other one?” He looked down at the baby in his son’s arms.

 

Ren looked down at his sleeping daughter. “This one… is Hanna Annie Organa-Solo.”

 

Han’s head snapped up as though sure again he’d misheard. But Ren looked back levelly.

 

Han looked back down at the babies. “They’re beautiful.” He said gruffly.

 

Rey grinned and tried to keep the tears at bay. Ren was beyond tears. Tears were consigned to tragic moments in his world. And he’d never been happier.

 

The two newest members of the legendary family dozed on as the other three members, alive and dead, looked down at them in adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little tip: don't write smut while drunk...
> 
> Kudos and comments are my TLJ trailers. (WHO SAW IT? IT WAS AMAZING!)


	8. E i g h t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> Please forgive my absence. I've been exhausted and needed a bit of a break from writing. I felt the need to sit, be quiet and try and watch TV. Over the last year, I just haven't stopped. 
> 
> This is a small chapter but hopefully a nice one. Just to show I'm alive. Enjoy!

The corridors of Hogwarts were used to the small patter of feet. Creeping along forbidden passages, trying to sneak into locked chambers, setting of several stink bombs from Zonko’s Joke Shop: it had all been done before.

 

But these feet were the smallest of all. These children were some of the youngest that Hogwarts had ever admitted. Then again, they had been borne within the walls.

 

“Hanna! Hanna, slow down!” came an out of breath girlish cry. A girl of about eight, with black curly hair and hazel eyes came barrelling around the corner of one corridor. She was a pretty little thing with a face reminiscent of a doe but with none of its innocence. Indeed, her mother called her an Imp due to her mischievous nature.

 

It wasn’t her who had called out the plea though. That little girl was close behind. In appearance, she was the mirror image of her sister. Indeed, sometimes they dressed up as one another and pretended to be the other twin for a laugh. It sometimes confused the various Professors in the school and even Finn, their own godfather, could be tricked if they tried. Yet the Headmaster, their Great-Uncle, could always see through their trickery. As could their parents.

 

The other girl had more innocence and reserve than her twin. But her voice carried as she called out.

 

“Hanna! Please, I’m getting a stitch!”

 

The twin in front, Hanna as it was, came to an unexpected halt and nearly caused her sister to barrel into her.

 

“Padmé, if we don’t hurry, we won’t be there when he arrives!”

 

“I-I know,” Padmé panted for breath, “but Mama says no-one knows he’s arriving tonight and he wants to keep it quiet. If anyone sees us-”

 

“Then we’ll hide.” Hanna looked at her sister as though disapproving. “We always make sure we are the first people he sees. I bet he’s expecting it now.”

 

“I know.” Padmé managed again and looked so cornered that even Hanna seemed to take pity on her.

 

“Daddy likes us to greet him. He never says anything but he does. He has a weird smile on his face when he sees us. If Mama is angry, he’ll defend us.”

 

“I don’t want them to argue!” Padmé argued with a bit more firmness to her tone.

 

“They won’t argue! I said ‘If’. Mama has missed him too. I caught her sniffing his robes.”

 

Padmé frowned at her sister’s spying but didn’t say anything. The truth was this: she’d missed their Daddy a lot. He’d been away for only a week but he never left the castle unless it was really serious or urgent. And their Nanny Leia had been very unwell and admitted to St Mungo's. The only way that the nurses would let her go home was if there was someone at home to look after her. She used to be Minister of Magic but had retired when the twins had been four. That didn’t mean she had slowed down at all; quite the opposite.

 

But now he was coming home. And the sisters were united in their desire to see him.

 

“Come on! We haven’t long.” Hanna entreated and took off again. This time, her sister followed quickly.

 

Hanna and Padmé were as different as their looks made them similar. While Hanna was confident, always looking for adventure and could sometimes be quite naughty, Padmé was more nervous and more shy. She preferred to read than do anything else (and indeed she was very good at reading; Hanna couldn’t read as well as her) and liked to be around as few people as she could. When people tried to talk to her like they did Hanna, she would burn in her cheeks and hide behind the tallest thing available. Usually her father’s legs.

 

The memory of her Daddy made her speed up and the twins were out in the courtyard within five minutes.

 

They loved their mother and admired her but their Daddy… well, he was special. He’d always been the one to play with them when they were bored, to read to them when Padmé was too little to do it herself and, most remarkably, to keep Hanna in line. It was amazing; Hanna never backed down to anyone. But if their Daddy looked at her a certain way, a mixture of displeasure and disappointment, Hanna would visibly wilt and behave better than even Padmé.

 

Their Mama complained sometimes why they didn’t do that when she looked at them sternly. Padmé thought this was a little unfair. Padmé always towed the line with both her parents. Just Hanna tended to need a bit more help.

 

As her sister neared the entrance into Hogsmeade and looked out at the distance, Padmé mused that her sister didn’t dislike their Daddy for that. She loved him as much as Padmé. But Padmé liked to think she understood him a bit better than her loud sister.

 

He was quiet at times. Staring into space like he was remembering something or seeing something that Padmé couldn’t. She would often find him sat on the sofa, staring into the fire, totally still. Padmé would sit next to him and silently hold his hand. He sometimes took a few seconds to recognise her but then he’d smile and pull her into a hug that was all for her.

 

Padmé joined Hanna at the gate and looked out at the pathway to Hogsmeade. It was a bit foggy and there was no sign of a dark figure that could be their father.

 

“He shouldn’t be long.” Hanna said excitedly. “He’s never late and Nana Leia would insist on him going home by now-”

 

“What are you two doing here?!”

 

The twins froze. Ah. They hadn’t anticipated that maybe they weren’t the only ones who were waiting for their Daddy.

 

Turning around, they came face-to-face with the angry expression on their mother’s pretty face.

 

Their mother was very tall and quite slender. They hadn’t seen many other Mum’s but they had an idea that their Mama was quite extraordinary. She wore jeans and converse a lot but could still look like a princess from Padmé's fairytale books when she wanted to be.

 

Right now though, she was looking as disgruntled as though she’d been pickled in vinegar.

 

“Umm… Hi Mama.” Hanna said as a means of response.

 

“I told you both,” their Mama continued, still looking cross, “that you were to stay in the chambers-”

 

“We haven’t seen him for ages!” Hanna burst out. “And we always greet him first. It’s the law.”

 

“The law? The law is what I tell you it is.” Their Mama said looking like she wasn’t going to back down an inch. “And if I tell you to stay in your room-”

 

“Please!” Padmé burst out. Their Mama looked at her a bit shocked. Even Hanna did. Hanna and their Mama arguing was nothing new but Padmé was a good girl. Normally. “Please. I want to see Daddy. I want to give him a cuddle. We’re here now and if you want to ground us that’s fine” Hanna shuffled at this as though to her it was anything but fine, “but please let us stay. He has become used to us being here anyway.”

 

Their Mama looks conflicted. On one hand they disobeyed her instructions. On the other…

 

“You’re to wait here with me and behave. Otherwise straight back to bed.”

 

“PROMISE!” The twins chorus.

 

After that neither of the girls said a peep. Though Hanna did make some nearby flowers open and shut their petals. It makes a nice change; normally when Hanna does magic unintentionally she made things blow up.

 

Hanna had been the first of them to make magical things happen when they were babies. When she’d been only nine months old, she’d been crying for her dolly and it had zoomed across the room into her hand. She’d stopped crying abruptly and didn’t seem to notice her parents’ delighted smiles.

 

Padmé had been slower. Their Mama didn’t mind telling her that her Daddy had been getting a bit worried when she was nearly eighteen months old and no sign of it.

 

“It takes different children a different amount of time.” She’d explained, “No point worrying about it. But he always wanted you to be equal.”

 

She’d finally been able to soothe her Daddy when Hanna and her had been in the bath when they were two. Their Daddy was supervising them (and getting quite splashed in the process) when Padmé picked up some bubbles and blew them. Normally they fluttered in the air and then back down. The suds didn’t normally turned into butterfly shades and flutter around the ceiling.

 

Again, neither of the twins noticed their parents reaction as both were too busy smiling at the butterflies but their Mama told them fondly how their Daddy’s face looked suspiciously red and puffy after he left the bathroom.

 

Padmé looked up at her mother. She didn’t like to display if she was upset but Padmé could see from the way she was worrying her fingernail between her teeth that she wanted to see their Daddy. Padmé took her free hand.

 

“Not long now.” She said. Her Mama looked down at her and stroked her black curly hair.

 

Not long after… there was a cry from Hanna.

 

“DADDY!”

 

Hanna ran towards a dark shadow approaching up the path leading from Hogsmeade. Padmé ran after her sister.

 

The tall, dark-robed figure of her Daddy strode towards them. Their father was older than their Mama by nearly ten years (so incredibly big to Padmé) and he was getting a little bit grey around his temples. Yet his long hair was still mainly black like his robes. His long face had a big nose and big lips but it was a kind face to his daughters. And it was broken into a smile at the sight of them running to him.

 

Hanna was caught in one arm and Padmé in the other. He lifted them up like they weighed nothing. They probably didn’t to him.

 

“How’s my Imp and my Pixie?” He asked kissing them both.

 

Padmé and Hanna’s chatter overlapped each other and they weren’t sure if their Daddy had heard either of them. But he smiled in the direction of their Mama who was standing a little way back.

 

Their Mama stepped forward and came closely up to them. Padmé giggled as her parents exchanged a kiss. They were an unconventional family yet she knew that her Daddy loved their Mama. He smiled a special smile that was only for her. Hanna tended to make sick noises normally. Not today though as she didn’t seem to care.

 

“How’s Leia?” Rey asked when she pulled away, looking pink and pleased.

 

“Better. Wanted me gone. I was getting on her nerves.” He looked at his daughters and set them back down on their feet. “She did send a present though.”

 

“Oh!” Hanna looked delighted.

 

“What is it?” Padmé asked politely.

 

Their Daddy looks at his two girls then at their mother. “I was expecting you both in your room.”

 

“I tried to. But they snuck out.”

 

“Typical. Oh well.” Their father reached into his satchel and it was then that Padmé realized it was moving. This wasn’t unusual as both the girls had grown up with owls and rabbits and toads being pulled out of pockets. But they weren’t used to this animal.

 

With its head poking out, tiny and looking a bit tired, was a puppy.

 

The girls both shrieked with delight.

 

The girls had been asked what pet they wanted for their upcoming birthday from their grandmother. She had probably been expecting an owl or a cat. So when Padmé said she would like a dog even Hanna had been confused. But Padmé had read about dogs. They were in a lot of the Muggle books that her mother had given her and she knew they were a common pet. Hanna soon liked the idea of a dog as it could run around with her and go hunting if she trained it.

 

This puppy, a baby chocolate Labrador, didn’t seem capable of hunting its own tail at the moment but he was so cute and lovely that Hanna didn’t seem to care a jot.

 

“He’s so lovely.” Rey mused before looking at her partner. “I thought you weren’t keen on a dog.”

 

“I’m not.” He replied sounding quite grumpy. “But...” He looked down at his two daughters who were clearly besotted with their new pet.

 

“What shall we call him?” Hanna asked.

 

“Maybe something magical?” Rey mused.

 

“What? Like Finalizer?” He mused causing his love to jab him in the ribs.

 

“What do Muggles call their pets?” Padmé mused, stroking the puppy’s head.

 

“Stupid names like Flurry or Rover or Rex or Lucky.” Their father interjected.

 

“Or Kylo.” Rey said playfully causing him to look rather unimpressed.

 

“Lucky! I like Lucky!” Hanna declared.

 

The two twins strode towards the castle. They didn’t hear their Daddy’s bemused voice telling them he wasn’t being serious.

 

Their Daddy was home and they had a puppy. Let their mother ground them. It was a fair pay off.


	9. N i n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. 
> 
> Sorry this has been a long time coming but as this is quite a fluffy side-story I got a bit distracted. Sometimes work and real life gets you sidelined and I do tend to get carried away with other stories. I've written another Reylo story based in Tudor times on my page if people are interested. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The seats were very good quality ones. Leia Organa Solo’s previous service to the Wizarding world was rewarded not just with a handsome pension but also with prime access to illustrious occasions and events. So when Leia was invited by the current Minister for Magic Korr Sella to attend the Quiddich World Cup she decided it would be a good idea to get enough for her son’s family. Her little granddaughters were both Quiddich fans and would feel extremely forlorn if they had to see all the students return to the school with different tales of their own experiences in the stadium.

 

This is what led to Leia Organa Solo to be sat amongst an extremely noisy arena with her twin grandchildren standing close to the railings by their seat (with their mother keeping a close eye on them lest they feel the urge to start climbing) and Rey and Ren sitting close to her. It was the girls’ ninth birthday present and also Leia’s last chance to really spend a good deal of time with them. She never felt there was enough time with her granddaughters.

 

Rey chanced a look at her love who was sat rigid in his own seat. She sighed inwardly. Getting him to agree to this little trip had been more difficult than she would have anticipated. He’d dismissed, dissuaded and outright refused to come whenever the suggestion was bought up. Padmé and Hanna, who were used to their father granting them most things while Rey was often forced to be the strict one, had been flabbergasted and rather winded by their father’s refusal to come. Even Hanna stating in an almost taunting way that their godfather and Poe would have to come along instead failed to move him (although his lips did disappear into a very thin line).

 

In the end, Rey had been forced to plead with her partner.

 

“The girls want you there and so do I.” She wheedled. “They want their Daddy there with them and I don’t blame them. And you like Quiddich – you’re always checking the profit for the latest results.”

 

“I only do that to make sure the D’Qar Destroyers are losing. Dameron could do with his head deflating a bit.”

 

“Ren! Why are you so stubborn? You’ve never come to Diagon Alley or to Hogsmeade or anywhere that’s not the castle. All I am asking is one lousy night.”

 

“Don’t shout.” He said in an almost whisper. “I don’t want the girls to hear us argue.”

 

“Then what is it?” Rey demanded in a much softer but no less earnest voice.

 

Ren sighed. “I haven’t left the castle for nearly twenty years. Because in here it’s safe. People are used to me. Out there...” he gestured as though the world in general was too much to name, “They don’t know me but they think they do.”

 

Rey took his hands. “They know you for a hero.”

 

“Do they?” Ren asked. “Or do they think that I told a good enough lie to get away with it?”

 

Rey blinked. “No-one can possibly-”

 

“You’d be amazed what some people can convince themselves.” Ren interrupted looking more dour than ever. Rey had been rather stumped by this but still she took his hands.

 

“I know the truth. I saw it with my own eyes. The world at large rejoices at how brave you were. But more importantly we have a life to live. You love those two girls in a way that steals my breath at times and you would do anything for them. If it meant fighting a duel with a faulty wand or facing a mountain troll with a pea-shooter. I’m not asking you that; I’m asking something much more simple: to join us and be a family.”

 

She knew she had him there – all he’d ever wanted was to be a family and if his family name was riding on one night out, she knew he would do it.

 

Oddly it was Padmé who managed it. At breakfast the next day, she looked at him, put down her spoon that she’d been using to eat her cereal and cleared her throat.

 

“Daddy… please. Please come.”

 

Maybe it was the fact that the question was asked so simply and out of the blue that made Ren finally falter.

 

He sighed and said, “Very well. I’ll come.”

 

Rey could see already that Ren was deeply out of his comfort zone. He had left the castle so few times in the last few years and had only gone to his mother’s house the time he needed to take care of her. He held himself with a stiffness as though he feared his back might break. Rey took his hand.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Scotland will beat Belgium.”

 

Ren smiled tightly at this.

 

There was a herald of colour and noise and the players were announced to the field.

 

* * *

 

All in all the game was success. Scotland did win the World Cup but Belgium gave a good fight and managed to send three Scottish chasers off the pitch with medi-wizards trying desperately to reattach their noses. Padmé and Hanna had shouted themselves hoarse and worked up such a sweat jumping up and down that they looked like they had played a match too. Rey had found herself swept back to her youth as well. The rush and the rough and tumble of playing Quiddich was something she had adored as a schoolgirl. She’d always played well for Gryffindor and still kept her broom in good condition encase of emergencies – or if she wanted to annoy Poe by winning a bet. She knew Kylo had been a Slytherin beater in his day too so was also a good brooms-man. Rey even dared guess that he had enjoyed himself too. He had leaned forward in genuine interest when both the Scottish and Belgium Seekers had dived for the Snitch at the same time.

 

Leia Organa-Solo stayed in the box for a good while as she talked to the ambassadors and to Korr Sella. The new Minster for Magic was rather young and quite a handsome woman but stern and rather stiff in personal situations. In that regard Ren and her had quite a lot in common. Rey saw that she noticed similar subtle tells in the young woman that Ren often did. Maybe they should invite her over for dinner – Ren could do with more friends.

 

Ben and Rey finally took their leave of Leia (after many hugs and big kisses from Hanna and Padmé) and ventured down to the ground. Padmé was still studying her programme with interest and Hanna was arguing with her mother how she wanted to be a Beater.

 

“You get a bat and a broomstick. I want to be able to hit things on purpose.” Hanna insisted to her mother.

 

“You’re meant to hit the Quaffle; not the players.” Rey reminded her eldest twin gently.

 

“Well sometimes the Quaffle you hit with the bat can hit the players so...” Hanna mentioned glibly.

 

“You’re not meant to-”

 

“MURDERING SCUM!”

 

Rey whirled around at the roar. As did Hanna and Padmé. A wizard was stood about ten feet away from them and swaying gently. He was clearly drunk and had a rather poor attempt at Muggle clothing (leotard cycling shorts and an office blazer) but there was malice in his face and it was directed in their direction.

 

Or more appropriately it was directed at Ren’s back. He was the only one who hadn’t turned around. He seemed frozen.

 

Rey stepped forward effectively blocking the girls from view.

 

“What is your business making trouble here?” She demanded, impressed that her voice sounded strong.

 

“You’re no better.” The wizard spat. His finger that pointed accusingly at her was holding a cask of clearly much indulged alcohol. Some spilt onto the floor. “You lay down with a traitor, a Death Eater, you bred his brats-”

 

“That’s enough.” Ren stepped forward effectively losing his inability to move. He stepped in front of Rey as though to guard her from these stinging words. Rey could feel Padmé and Hanna hiding behind her legs. The closer the girls were the better. “Your quarrel is with me; not them.”

 

The wizard suddenly looked oddly more malicious and aggressive.

 

“You… you killed my friends. Your Death Eater chums… Hux was it? He tortured my friends. Tortured them until they screamed for death.”

 

Rey shook slightly at the topic but Ren seemed to grow more still with the harshness of the words.

 

“Anyone I could have saved I did. If they did die then I had no choice-”

 

“YOU HAD EVERY CHOICE!” The wizard bellowed. “You curse them, you stun them, you kill them, you stop them. Why didn’t you stop them?!”

 

“I had to keep going. For the sake of balance.”

 

“What good was balance if good wizards died?” The man demanded advancing towards him.

 

Ren stepped forward to meet the threat and protect his family.

 

“It ended the war.” Ren said through gritted teeth.

 

“Pity. Because I had one last duel left in me.” The wizard announced.

 

It was testament to how inebriated the wizard was that his reflexes for grabbing his wand were so slow. It gave Ren time to pull out his.

 

Expelliamus was cast before the other man could say so much as a letter. The spell was powerful enough and the man drunk enough to send the wand flying in one direction and his body sprawling another way. Ren let out a shaking breath.

 

Rey looked around at the bystanders. People were staring with open mouths and clinging their children close. Many talked in low voices. Many stared at Ren with his outstretched wand.

 

The judgement. It was still there.

 

Ren shakily pocketed his wand and looked to Rey. Rey looked down at the girls. Padmé was clinging to her robes so tight they might tear and had a wet face from her tears and Hanna was looking more white and startled than Rey had ever seen.

 

“Daddy?” Hanna asked.

 

Ren looked from his daughters to his love.

 

“I’d like to go home now please.”

 

* * *

 

Padmé watched her Daddy disappear down into the dungeons as soon as the port-key had taken them back to Hogwarts. Their Mama didn’t try and stop him. She seemed to know that it was no use.

 

They went to bed but didn’t sleep. Not even Hanna argued to stay up later and was silent and pale when she got into bed. Padmé's eyes stung from crying and she stared at the enchanted images on their bedroom wall. Their grandfather had cast a complex charm upon the walls so that they were surrounded by trees. They blew when there were gales, lost their leaves in autumn and bloomed blossoms in the summer. At night an owl sat watch over them. Their Daddy had used to tell them that it would report to him if they snuck out of bed but Hanna had done that enough times for Padmé to think he’d been making that up. Now she wished the bird did report to him; it could tell him that his girls needed him back.

 

Padmé had always wondered why people didn’t always like to spend time with their Daddy. Most of the students of the school seemed to find him scary but Padmé had heard that he was quite strict. Professor Ren was the terror of many students but he was never Professor Ren with them. With them he was Daddy and Daddy was wonderful.

 

But now Padmé could not help but question: what else had Daddy done that made that man so angry?

 

Hanna was so still that Padmé thought she had gone to sleep. But when she heard the latch on the portrait door open, Hanna bolted upright at the same time as her. They looked at each other and without a word got out of bed.

 

When they crept around the door, they saw their Mama sat on the sofa wrapped in a blanket as though she had been camping there and their Daddy sat in his armchair with his head bent and Lucky at his arm. He was absent mindedly stroking the dog behind the ears. The Labrador was now six times its size when he had bought him home in his satchel and had taken to its master in a manner that had startled the entire family.

 

Their Mama looked around at the sound of their door opening.

 

“Girls! What are doing up? It’s late.”

 

“Daddy?” Padmé queried.

 

Their father lifted his head and looked to his daughters. He smiled a tired smile. “Come here girls.”

 

The twins scampered across the room in all haste. Padmé hugged one side of him and Hanna took the other.

 

“I need you both up. It’s time you knew. Time I told you what I am. And what I’ve done.”


	10. T e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to Jess444 for commissioning the amazing Panda Cappuccino to make a family drawing of my little family. 
> 
> http://panda-capuccino.tumblr.com/post/161861624087/into-the-lumos-from-in-the-name-of-magic-reylo
> 
> The photo is below. Go and give them both some love <3

Padmé and Hanna sat down on each of their father’s knees. They hadn’t sat like this for many years and were truthfully much too old to start again. But now felt important and they wanted to regress back to the days when their Daddy was the moon of their world.

 

The moon currently looked beaten down and sad but resolute. Like nothing would change his mind from whatever decision he’d made.

 

Mama didn’t seem at all pleased about this.

 

“Ren, no! Not tonight.” Their Mama, always younger looking than the other Mums in Diagon Alley, suddenly looked almost childlike. Her hair was down and she was wrapped in her blanket which made her look like she’d just had a nightmare.

 

“Yes, tonight Rey.” He said firmly. His grip on Padmé tightens and from his knuckles he is doing the same with Hanna. “It’s clearly been long enough. And they need to know before they start school. Can you imagine if we don’t?”

 

Padmé looked from her Daddy to her Mama and tried to keep up with what was being said. Hanna was as quiet as her sister as she waited for one of them to talk.

 

Finally their Daddy sighed.

 

“You know I told you that when me and Mama met, we didn’t like each other very much.”

 

“Yes but then you got a scarf and fell in love.” Hanna added. Padmé nodded her agreement. They had heard that story before. It had made them giggle and pull faces at the idea of their parents being all lovey dovey but Padmé had always like to hear it.

 

“Yes. That’s the short version. But now it’s time to hear the long one. It’s… not as nice to hear.”

 

The girls stayed quiet.

 

“When I was younger, I was tempted into bad company. I’d just started Hogwarts, I was a powerful wizard and I was lonely. I wanted friends that understood even if those friends weren’t what you would call the best of options.

 

“I started to hang out with my fellow Slytherins. I was told that the fact that my mother, your grandmother, was Pure Blood was of great importance. The fact that I had a Muggle for a father was seen as a disadvantage I would have to try and shake off.

 

“So I did. I tried to shake it off. I did everything right; I tried to earn their approval by being cold and haughty. I looked down my nose at people that didn’t deserve it. But it still wasn’t enough. So then I left school… and went straight to Lord Snoke.”

 

Padmé gasped and even Hanna’s eyes widened comically. They had heard of Lord Snoke – everyone had. And what they had heard did not bare retelling.

 

“Daddy, no!” Padmé enthused, clinging to his robes as though she could physically pull him back from a mistake made twenty years ago.

 

“Lord Snoke was a Dark Wizard. One of the worst.” Hanna argued.

 

“I know that. I know all too well. But he offered power and understanding so I went to him looking for it. He dripped poison in my ear about how it would be at his right hand and his most powerful protege. It was a load of guff but I wanted to believe it so much I managed to convince myself. Everyone wants to feel special and the world that I had come from had a strange way of never making me feel I was enough.

 

“But when it came to it, I was told to find your grandfather and kill him-”

 

“Granddad Han!?” Hanna cried.

 

“I didn’t do it. I couldn’t do it. I was terrified and he saw it. I was having so many doubts. The things I’d heard and seen… nothing would ever justify it. So he offered me a way out. He asked me to become a spy.”

 

“Like,” Padmé wanted to make sure she had got this right, “tell Snoke one thing and then go to Uncle Luke with something else?”

 

“If you like. Basically it would put the Order at a massive advantage and Snoke wouldn’t be able to fully win. It seemed a slim chance but I took it. What did I have to lose?”

 

Their Daddy sighed. “A lot in turned out. I reported back to your Uncle whenever I could but I had to witness so much. Things that still gives me nightmares. That still makes me wake in a cold sweat. To prove that I was loyal and a true Death Eater. Because that was what I was in the eyes of the world: a Death Eater.

 

“I kept telling myself that it would all be worth it in the end. But then I had to do the one thing that no amount of penance can make me forget.”

 

“What?” Hanna asked in barely a breath.

 

“I had to kill your grandfather.”

 

Padmé felt like she may scream and Hanna recoiled so much she nearly fell off his lap. Their Mama leaned forward and touched both their hands. As thought to ensure that she was a part of this and maybe as confirmation that this was real.

 

“I didn’t want to.” Their Daddy looked like he had a stomach ache and his eyes seemed to be wet around the corners. “I begged him to run. I pleaded. But he kept saying that it was the only way. Because I wasn’t trusted. And I think he knew he would die that night anyway. I don’t think my father was ever going to die in a bed. But I didn’t want it to be by my hand. In the end, I knew if the Death Eaters got hold of him, he would suffer. So I did it. I made it quick. And I can’t forgive myself. I doubt I ever will.”

 

Padmé suddenly felt a twisting sensation in her tummy. She was still shocked and appalled at what she had just heard but she now felt a sense of understanding and pity.

 

“It was the night that I met your mother and she didn’t know of my alliance. She thought I’d killed your grandfather in cold blood. That’s why she tried to kill me. That’s how I got this scar.” He pointed to the thin slash that had always run down his face.

 

“You, Mama?” Hanna exclaimed. “But… you hurt him.”

 

“I did.” Rey agreed. “And I regret that too. But I thought he was my enemy. And we had both been taught to fight our enemy to the death. If I could erase the mark from his face I would. But some scars are worse and can’t be seen.”

 

“What happened then?” Hanna demanded.

 

“There was more fighting. I was trusted by then so Snoke didn’t ask much more of me. Which meant that I was able to get close. And so I was able to kill him.”

 

“You killed Lord Snoke?” Hanna demanded while Padmé had lost the power of speech altogether.

 

“I did. It was that and my memories being used for proof that got me out of Azkaban.”

 

“Oh Daddy.” Padmé clung onto her father’s neck.

 

“But you did everything they wanted!” Hanna demanded suddenly more hotly. “You helped Uncle Luke and stopped the war. So why-”

 

“Why did that man come at me? Well, many people believe I got off too easy. They are probably right. In fact, I know they are. But I was scared of Azkaban as every right minded wizard should be. So I came back to Hogwarts. I stayed hidden… and then I met your mother again.”

 

Rey smiled softly at this.

 

“You fell in love… even though you thought he was bad?” Hanna asked.

 

“I did.” Rey nodded. “I was furious at myself. I didn’t want to believe it was true. I fought it as hard as I could. But I couldn’t. And then he saved my life and I saw the memories that told me the truth. After that, there was no question. But I probably would have loved him and had you two regardless.”

 

“So now you know everything.” Ren sighed. “This is what your father has done and that’s why the world will always hold people who blame me. I understand if you hate me now but at least you know the decisions I made and why I made them.”

 

Hanna nodded dumbly and looked at her sister. Rey and Ren waited as though there may be an explosion at any minute. Then Padmé and Hanna both fell upon their father at once clinging to him.

 

“We still love you Daddy.” Padmé whispered.

 

“And we forgive you.” Hanna promised.

 

At first the girls weren’t sure if they had been heard as neither of their parents made any sound but then there was a bizarre noise that they hadn’t heard before. Looking up, they saw their Daddy’s head was bent low and his face was scrunched up. His eyes was dripping water and he sounded like he couldn’t breathe.

 

He was crying. Hanna and Padmé had never seen him cry before. If he was sad or angry, he’d either go quiet or go away to break something. Lucky started to whimper at this display as though he too thought it was unusual. The girls looked to their mother for help only to find that she was crying too. Though she was smiling and her tears seemed to be of relief.

 

They all slept in their parents bed that night. Their father couldn’t seem able to sleep without them all around that night so he lay one side with Rey on the other and the twins squashed in the middle. Lucky had to make do with the bottom of the bed. Their Daddy fell asleep quite quickly as he seemed more tired than he could possibly say. Padmé wasn’t sure when they all did eventually fall asleep. All she knew was that after so much had been said, silence could feel like a blessed relief.

 

* * *

 

There was a feeling of peace that settled over the family apartments after that. It was like a contented silence that no-one wished to break. Even Lucky would only nudge at Ren’s leg when he wanted a walk instead of barking or whimpering.

 

The girls had become Ren’s shadow again with Hanna becoming defensive whenever anyone said that her father had so much of a hair out of place and Padmé eager to cuddle him and read to him at any opportunity. Such devotion hadn’t been seen since the girls were toddlers but Ren seemed to love it. He’d clearly been terrified of losing his daughters’ love. Having it in abundance was the best consolation he could ever have.

 

Rey smiled as she mused over this. Stirring her pot of stew, she reminisced over her new contentment when Padmé sprung a rather odd question on her.

 

“Mama, why is your name Kenobi?”

 

Rey looked up from her cooking and blinked at her daughter. “I’m sorry?”

 

“Your name. Your surname. It’s Kenobi. Daddy’s, Hanna’s and mine is Organa-Solo. So’s Nan.”

 

“Ah, well, me and your father have never really got round to getting married.”

 

It wasn’t exactly a bugbear for Rey. Padmé Amidala’s ring still sat on her finger proudly and she still referred to Ren as her fiancé but the arrival of their girls had put everything else on the back-burner and as they raised them, the wedding just seemed a bit frivolous when the money could be spent on new clothes and toys for Padmé and Hanna.

 

“Daddy loves you.” Padmé pressed.

 

“Oh I don’t doubt that.” Rey almost laughed. “And I love him. But I don’t need the same surname as him to know we belong to each other.”

 

“Don’t you want the same name as us?”

 

“It would be nice and we’ll get married one day. Just… when we have the time.” Rey managed lamely.

 

Padmé didn’t asked anymore questions but Rey did think on it for a little while afterwards. She even brought it up with Ren at night.

 

“Does it ever bother you that we never got married?”

 

Ren, who had been spooned up behind her, lifted his head in confusion. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Just wondering.”

 

“I want you as my wife. That has never changed. Maybe we should finally make plans?”

 

Rey smiled into her pillow. The idea of the girls as flower girls suddenly held a lot of appeal.

 

Little did they know that in the next room, their daughters were already talking in whispers about how to speed up the proceedings a bit more quickly.

 


	11. E l e v e n

In an ideal world planning for a wedding would be as simple as getting engaged. But Rey didn’t live in an ideal world.

 

After deciding to try and make steps towards sorting out their engagement into a marriage, Rey had tentatively bought some Witchly Wedding Magazines. And was thrown into a world of confusion and almost despair.

 

Money wasn’t an issue (Ren had enough shares in Gringotts to make sure that their daughters would never go without or indeed need future employment) but the choices made her head spin. How could there be so many shades of cream? She just needed a white dress.

 

Ren’s belief that whatever she wanted she could have didn’t help either. If he was particular about certain things then it would give Rey something of a guideline. But he had looked as lost as she had when he’d looked at all the kinds of weddings they could opt for.

 

“Just pick whatever you want and I’ll turn up on the day.” Ren reassured. Surely the wedding was the bride’s day anyway? Men never got much of a say.

 

“But I don’t know what I want. I just want to get married!” Rey argued.

 

After a week, she was starting to feel a pit of despair forming. In a week’s time, the new school year would start and she’d been too busy with her new lesson plans to even think about weddings. And she had waited long enough. The girls were old enough and she was sick of signing herself Kenobi.

 

“Can’t we just bugger off and elope?” Rey asked tiredly one night as she rested her head on Ren’s shoulder in bed.

 

“And risk my mother eliminating any chance of us having anymore children when she gets her hands on me? No thanks.” Ren replies.

 

“I don’t want to upset anyone. But how do we please everyone too? And please ourselves in the process?”

 

“As long as we’re married at the end it really doesn’t matter to me.” Ren kissed Rey’s forehead. It was an act he’d seen his father do to his mother many times. Their height difference had certainly helped.

 

The twins had been oddly quiet throughout it all. But hadn’t seemed put off when Rey had stated she had no idea what she wanted. They just exchanged a look that normally made Rey nervous.

 

It was the last day of August and a warm and sunny day when Rey got out of bed. Ren went to get the girls up only to come back with a note.

 

“They left us this.”

 

Rey grabbed the paper.

 

_Gone with Uncle Luke for a special project. Meet us by the Black Lake by the blossom trees at 11am. Wear something nice. Hanna and Padmé. Xoxox_

 

Whenever the girls had snuck off to be naughty they rarely left a note. And if they were with Professor Skywalker…

 

“What are those two up to now?” Ren demanded. Even Lucky was gone and due to his size that must have taken some doing.

 

Rey and Ren ate a breakfast that was far too quiet and went to get dressed. Rey let out a cry when she opened her wardrobe.

 

All her casual clothes were gone. Instead there were only a selection of summer dresses. Clearly her daughters didn’t trust her to follow their instructions to ‘wear something nice’.

 

She chose a white summer dress that came to her knees and some gladiator sandals. She put on a touch of mascara and lipstick to show she could follow their lead.

 

Ren dressed in his midnight blue robes (it was too warm to wear black) and looked very dashing. It still made Rey shake her head that she still had the capacity to look at the man she’d spent a decade of her life with and still fancy him rotten.

 

They trekked down to the Entrance and were surprised to not meet a single soul, living or dead, when they walked through the castle. It was incredibly eerie.

 

Their walk to the Black Lake was oddly lovely. The landscape of Hogwarts had always been beautiful but in the summer heat it was really something to behold. The Whomping Willow also seemed to be in good spirits and hadn’t crushed anything for a week.

 

When they rounded the corner they were stunned at what they saw.

 

Hanna and Padmé. were with their Uncle all right. They looked quite lovely in summer dresses of peach colours. But what Rey and Ren had not expected was the rest of the company. Leia was there. So was Chewbacca (sharing a piece of Womprat with Lucky) and all the Hogwarts professors and ghosts. There was also an elderly clerk there beneath the old blossom tree overlooking the lake.

 

Rey moved forward in shock. It was only then she saw the chairs lined up and that a walkway had been cleared up to the clerk.

 

“What’s going on?” Ren asked clearly as surprised as Rey.

 

Padmé. and Hanna beamed and Leia merely shrugged her shoulders. “It’s your wedding day, Dear.”

 

* * *

 

It hadn’t taken long for the girls to explain that their hopes for their parents’ ever getting around to arranging a wedding weren’t high. So they’d decided to take it into their own hands. They’d asked their Uncle and written to their Nan and they’d sorted everything.

 

“We knew that you would hate a fuss,” Skywalker explained, “and I’m not getting any younger. I would like to witness the wedding while I still have the use of my eyes.”

 

Rey looked around. Everything had been done for them. There was nothing left to sort. All they had to do was go before the clerk who was clearly going to officiate the ceremony and make their vows.

 

Rey started to smile. Yes, yes, this was what she wanted. She wanted a marriage not a wedding.

 

Ren looked down at her almost tentatively as though not sure whether to show his true feelings (which was clearly immense delight). Rey smiled back.

 

It was a remarkably quick and easy considering it was for the rest of their lives. Hanna had handed her a bunch of daisies and Padmé had hugged her father’s legs at the realisation that they weren’t going to run back to their dorm and refuse to come out.

 

Rey had felt a million dollars in her summer dress and sandals as she said her vows to Ren. He held her hands the entire time as though needing to show himself that this was real and happening. By the time the clerk waved his wand over theirs heads and a shower of stars fell over them both, Rey was pulling Ren down for a kiss before the clerk had a chance.

 

Leia was blowing her nose loudly, Finn and Poe were whistling (their hatred for Ren had died down considerably after the birth of the twins) and not even the girls were making sick noises at the sight of their parents being so openly amorous. Looking back at them, Rey noticed Padmé had wet cheeks and Hanna seemed to be sniffing though she later insisted it was hay-fever.

 

The reception was rather splendid. It had only taken another flick of the clerk’s wand to turn the seating that had been arranged into a little dancing space with various tables.

 

Rey couldn’t honestly say she remembered the majority of the night. It was filled with so many well-wishers that her head began to spin. She did remember hugging Leia tightly and the look of joy on her face when she called her ‘my daughter-in-law’.

 

Ren, Rey, Padmé and Hanna danced until the sun disappeared from the sky (with both twins insisting that their Daddy pick them up for a dance – it was an excuse for them to be higher up than they had ever been). They collapsed on the sofa with some conjured up fish and chips and cups of tea. As the term was starting soon, a honeymoon was out of Skywalker’s power. But Ren made do by casting a complete sound proof spell on their bedroom.

 

Rey woke the next morning to the sight of her wedding ring nestled next to Padmé's ring on her finger.

 

She was married. And she hadn’t made a single decision. It had been perfect.

 

* * *

 

Padmé stared into her packed trunk with something close to disbelief. There was so much stuff piled in there. Her new school-robes were folded nearly on top of her new school books. The new cauldron and quills sat at the bottom of the trunk as well as the brass scales. There were also ingredients for her potions class. Another wave of sorrow passed through her at the remembrance that her Daddy wouldn't be the one to teach them.

 

Then again he couldn’t possibly. Being the new Headmaster would take up quite enough of his time.

 

It had been an enormous shock when Uncle Luke had announced his intention to retire to Hogsmeade. Seeing his sister step down from the Ministry had opened his eyes to how it was possibly time to take time out. He didn’t want to still be the Headmaster at the age of 234 (although Hanna thought that would be seriously cool). Padmé thought she understood. He’d only really taken the job because he hadn’t wanted to be Minister for Magic. Now he wanted peace. He wanted quiet. And their Daddy didn’t need him anymore. He had their Mama and them, Luke pointed out as though that solved everything.

 

Their Daddy hadn’t been thrilled at the prospect of taking over as Headmaster. He’d actually been downright abrupt in telling their Uncle that he didn’t want the job. He’d pointed out that Professor Kanata was the next in line as she was already Deputy Headmistress and had been there even longer than Professor Skywalker. He’d stated that his position as Potions Master was more than adequate. He didn’t want to move his family to the headmaster’s chambers. He didn’t think he could do it.

 

It had taken nearly two months of nagging before Daddy finally surrendered. Uncle Luke had moved to a cottage in Hogsmeade. And the entire family had moved to the new luxurious Headmasters chambers.

 

Their Daddy had done a good job as Headmaster in his first year much to his own surprise and everyone else's. Mama kept teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts as she intended to do until she was too old to hold a wand steady anymore.

 

But now it was the family’s biggest challenge yet as far as Padmé could see: the girls had turned eleven in the spring – they were going to be sorted into their new Hogwarts Houses in two days. They couldn’t live with Daddy and Mama anymore.

 

Padmé bit her nails into her palm to stop herself crying. She’d been struggling all summer to keep her fear in check.

 

Hanna seemed the exact opposite of her twin (as per usual). She seemed excited enough to burst at the prospect of entering the school as a student.

 

Padmé and Hanna seemed to be getting more and more different as life went on. They had both grown up to be quite tall and slender for their age and had long dark brown hair. The freckles on their nose and their hazel eyes made them look like their Mama though there was a quality to them that made it unmistakeable that the Headmaster was their Daddy.

 

But while Hanna seemed convinced that being Sorted meant you were now an adult, Padmé was inclined to back away from the world. They’d always been friendly with the students of all ages as they grew up – most of the Gryffindors coddled them and gave them sweets from Zonko's. Being one of them as an equal was another thing altogether.

 

Mama had smoothed her hair and hugged her close. “Don’t worry so much, May. It will be so much fun and you’ll finally be able to meet witches and wizards your own age. You’ll hardly notice that me and your father won’t be there.”

 

That had only made Padmé cling to her mother all the more.

 

Hanna was more impatient with her twin. “This is our chance! We can do things on our own. Have freedom. Be our own person.”

 

“I am my own person.” Padmé pointed out. “And it’s not like we’ve been locked up.”

 

“We get to learn magic. Real live magic! No more making bubbles fly around the room or make plants bloom by accident. We get wands, May!”

 

Padmé looked then at the wand in the box that lay beside her bed. Alder wood. 12 ½ inches. Phoenix feather. Surprisingly swishy.

 

Hanna’s had been Rowan wood. Unicorn hair. 11 inches. Even their wands were making a point that the girls couldn’t even have the same wood type for their wands.

 

Their Daddy had come to Diagon Alley with them to help them shop for their new school things. He seemed less afraid to leave the castle now that he’d told them the truth nearly two summers ago. Yet he’d been very quiet that day. While Mama and Hanna had been getting excited, Padmé had taken his hand and just stood back with him. Like only they knew that this was not a day for celebration but for mourning. Daddy didn’t want them to leave.

 

He’d been quiet all summer really. Mama had said that he was just preparing for the inevitable and wanted to brace himself. Padmé mused to herself that he wasn’t preparing very well. When he’d seen Hanna and Padmé in their new school robes, he’d needed to go for a walk to Flourish and Blotts for five minutes. He came back with red eyes and their Mama had taken his hand in a special way that only Daddy and Mama could do.

 

She hoped she could find someone who loved her like that.

 

Although not yet. Hanna and her weren’t allowed to go out with boys until they were thirty. Although only Daddy had told them that and they weren’t to tell Mama.

 

“You okay, Pixie?”

 

Padmé turned to see her Daddy in the doorway. She nodded though her face probably didn’t do much to back up her case.

 

“I can come up here whenever I like, right?”

 

“Any time, any day.” Her Daddy promised. “Same goes for your sister.”

 

“She’ll probably be too busy. She wants to play Quiddich.” Padmé sighed.

 

“You can both play Quiddich.”

 

“I’d rather be a commentator.”

 

Daddy laughed. “I forgot you didn’t like flying.”

 

“I broke my arm on the school ones with Uncle Poe. Remember? You made me a special potion that made me drowsy and I woke up fine. And you wouldn’t speak to Uncle Poe for two weeks.”

 

“I get a bit daft about you and your sister. Besides, he shouldn’t have taken his eyes off you.”

 

Padmé nodded and then looked at him. “Daddy, what if I'm not with Hanna? What if she goes into Gryffindor and I don’t?”

 

Daddy thought for a moment. It was a relief to not have him deny the possibility.

 

“Do you want to go into Gryffindor?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’d belong there. But… I’m not sure I belong in Slytherin either.” She flushed. “Sorry.”

 

“Pixie, I’ve known since you could toddle that you weren’t meant for Slytherin. And your sister is a born Gryffindor. But bravery comes in many forms. You’ve never abandoned your sister even when you knew you’d end up having a row too, have you?”

 

“You don’t really tell me off. You still let me read my books.” Padmé pointed out.

 

“True. But what I’m saying is the Sorting Hat isn’t there to separate you from your sister and make you miserable. It’s to put you where you are meant to be. You know that even if you become a caretaker, I will always be proud of you. You’ll always be my Pixie.”

 

Padmé smiled. “Will Hanna always be your Imp?”

 

“Unless she behaves. Which isn’t likely.”

 

Padmé let herself be pulled into a hug and clung on to him. He was the biggest and tallest man that she’d ever met. Yet he always made her feel like the tallest girl in the world.

 

* * *

 

Ren felt his hands shaking under the table as he saw the First Years trekking in. Padmé and Hanna were amongst them in their school robes. They were the only students not to arrive on the Hogwarts express but they seemed to have blended in rather well. Hanna was already chatting to a blonde haired girl as they walked. Padmé was speaking to no-one and walked in silence to the steps.

 

There was a touch to his hand. Rey was sat next to him and gave him a smile. His hand stilled and he took his wife’s.

 

At least I have this, he reasoned, no other parents get to see their children get Sorted.

 

He knew it was pathetic to be so destroyed at his girls moving on but he couldn't help it. The idea of waking up and not having breakfast with them. Not walking Lucky with them on either side. Not reading the Quiddich stats with Hanna. Not discussing books with Padmé. It left him feeling like he’d experienced a death in the family.

 

Rey was more positive and seemed as excited as Hanna to see them go on in the world. He wished he had half of her optimism.

 

They were his Mirror Image in more ways than one. How could surrender the only things his heart has ever desired?

 

Well, at least their mother wasn’t going anywhere.

 

Maz Kanata began to read out the names.

 

He practised his deep breaths. He was the Headmaster now. He was in charge of this place. He couldn’t show weakness or favouritism. He mused for the first time that maybe it was best he wasn’t teaching his daughters’ potions. At least Rey could be trusted to mark impartially.

 

“Organa-Solo, Hanna.”

 

Hanna bounded up the steps and sat on the wooden stool. The hat was lowered and the brim barely touched her head when it cried:

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

Hanna leapt up beaming and dashed to her new house table which was clapping with gusto. Rey was also clearly delighted. Ren clapped with genuine pride too.

 

She belonged there. It was her House and always had been.

 

“Organa-Solo, Padmé.”

 

Padmé was slower to move up the steps. She was looking at the hat like it might bite her. Her eyes flickered to her parents. Ren gave a tiny nod as though to say, “Go on, I’m here” and Rey smiled widely.

 

Slowly she sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

 

The hat didn’t scream out her place straight away like Hanna. Thirty seconds passed, one minute, two minutes. Ren remembered his grandmother’s story and how the Sorting Hat had taken nearly five minutes before putting her in Hufflepuff.

 

_Just let her be happy. Let this Padmé have a life as bright as her namesake’s was meant to be._

 

“Okay. Better be… RAVENCLAW!”

 

Ravenclaw. Yes. Yes, that fitted. Padmé was a deep thinker. Wise for her years. She belonged there.

 

Padmé got off the stool and staggered to her seat at her new table. She looked blindly back at her parents as though to check this was okay. Ren could only clap and smile proudly.

 

It was over. They’d been Sorted. And he didn’t feel despair; he felt pride.

 

Eventually he stood.

 

“Let the feast begin.”

 

* * *

 

The apartment was too quiet. Much too quiet. Even with Lucky lolling in front of the fire like a cart horse.

 

The feast had gone off without a hitch and the students had been led off to bed. Hanna and Padmé had sought each other out and Ren had struggled to swallow when Hanna threw her arms around her sister and promised her that she’d never abandon her little sis.

 

Now it was just him and Rey and the old feeling of loss was back.

 

Rey stirred the fire and picked up some clothes that the girls had left.

 

“I’ll put these away.” She announced.

 

Ren heard her open the door to the girls room. There was a pause. And then a broken sob.

 

Ren turned rapidly and watched in amazement as Rey dropped the jumpers to the floor and held her hand in front of her face.

 

She was crying piteously.

 

Ren hadn’t seen her cry since she’d been pregnant with the girls. Yet he knew what to do. Crossing the room, he took her in his arms.

 

“They're gone. They don’t need me anymore.” Rey cried into his robes.

 

“You are their mother. You’ll always be needed.”

 

“What the hell- they are on the other side of this castle! Why am I crying?” Rey demanded and crying more for the effort.

 

“Because you love them.”

 

Rey sagged against Ren and let her heartbreak at her daughters’ leaving come out. Ren mused that she’d been strong for so long that it was only natural she’d feel the full force of empty nest syndrome too.

 

They shared a sweet cup of tea and curled up on the sofa. Rey sniffed many times.

 

“They will always be our girls.” Ren reassured.

 

“When did they stop being babies?” Rey complained.

 

“Probably about eight years ago.”

 

“Shut it.”

 

Ren looked into the fire. An idea was ticking around his head. It had been ticking for nearly a year. But was now a good time to voice it?

 

“You know, we are still young. It’s still not too late to...”

 

“To what?”

 

“Well, you said you wanted a big family.”

 

Rey lifted her head and looked at him. “Are you saying you want another baby?”

 

“It’s not to replace the girls.” Ren pointed out quickly. “We could have a boy this time. And it’s not such a crazy idea.”

 

Rey blinked several times and went quiet. Ren left it at that. Sometimes you had to leave things to be thought over.

 

Ren retired to bed that night and Rey got ready to sleep in the bathroom. She came out wearing her old cami set. He remembered the first time he’d seen it. It had been their first night in bed together. He felt his cock harden at the mere memory.

 

He spent his time kissing and stroking her skin that night and relishing her gentle moans. Lovemaking was always something that they did not just for pleasure but for comfort.

 

Ren pulled down his boxers and reached for his wand to cast the charm when Rey caught his hand.

 

“Don’t.”

 

Ren looked up at her. “But...”

 

“Don’t cast the charm.”

 

Ren’s eyes widened. Did she mean…

 

“Let’s just… see what happens. If it’s meant to be...” She shrugged coyly but a smile was playing at her lips.

 

He captured her lips in a kiss and seethed himself inside her.

 

Maybe they would have another child. Maybe they wouldn’t. There was no way of telling. But sometimes that was part of the magic.

 

Magic was the source of Ren’s life. And his family was his core. No wand could outweigh that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished one of my stories! The impossible has happened! 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their support in this little endevour. A huge kiss goes to Panda Cappuccino for the three drawings she's done for this series.
> 
> Finally I want to dedicate the series to Jess444 who I can't thank enough for all her support. Love you wifey.
> 
> If you haven't commented before, please do now. Seeing a (1) in my inbox gives me life.


End file.
